


Teacher of the Year

by DH78



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DH78/pseuds/DH78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bella has a chance encounter with a sexy stranger, she never believes she'll see him again. Fate however, has a sense of humor. AH/ExB</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home Sweet Home

**As always, SM owns everything twilight. I own this story. For better or for worse. ;)**

* * *

"Seriously?"

"Oh why not, Bella? It can be your welcome home outing. Do you want me to pick out your outfit?"

"What am I, eight? I think I can dress myself, Alice."

"Whatever. We're leaving in thirty minutes. Go get pretty."

The door closes and I'm finally by myself.

Thank God.

I love Alice. But really.

New little black dress. Nice enough to dress up or down. It's been too long.

Heels. Tastefully high, but not too high. It's just a small town club. Music will probably suck, and be about five years old. But it's a night out. And as much as I protest, I need it. Can I still do this? I'm twenty-four. I should be able to do this.

I'm actually happy to be back, don't get me wrong. Mom and Dad are happy to have me back too. I think. They never liked Mike. Mom hated him more than Dad. But they wanted me happy, and if happy was with Mike, then so be it. But five years of marriage later, and I have to agree with them.

But now, happy is being officially divorced. And if that's not a reason to celebrate, what the hell is?

I finally feel more at ease. I'm with my friends, whom I've missed so so much. Rose and Alice grew up with me until we left for college. Rose's parents retired and moved to Florida, but she married Emmett, another high school aquaintence. He was never really a part of our group back then, but always had a little bit of a thing for Rose. When Rose came back to town to help her parents move, they met and lived happily ever after.

Alice is still single, which she's still pretty happy about. She owns a little boutique in Port Angeles. It's successful enough that she doesn't really need to be there all the time. Between her and her business partner, Jane, the place takes care of itself. Her parents, the Brandons, are like my second family. The didn't like Mike either.

Go figure.

...

Forks is as it's always been. Small. Social circles, smaller. Everyone knows your business and all that. There's one grocery store. It doubles as the post office and barber shop. There's one gas station, one bookstore, and one strip mall. That's it.

Oh. And a Walmart on the outskirts of town. There's always a Walmart.

But I'd much rather be here than stupid Seattle.

It's stupid. Really.

The one nightclub is an old converted warehouse. It's decent in size for the few of-age crowd that needs a place to unwind and drink and grind against each other.

The inside of the club is dark, crowded, and the music is loud. Rose is joining us tonight, even though she has a loving husband at home. Some people call her bitchy. I call her awesome. I love her hard. Being married with kids among single friends makes her the designated driver by default. Fortunately, having parents that live in town allows me to enjoy a little libation, knowing Garrett is safely tucked in with his grandparents.

I love my parents. I love Garrett. He's the coolest guy I know, next to my dad.

I follow the girls to the VIP area, if you can call it that. It's just a few sofas with bamboo plants as barricades. Alice had the owner make up a VIP section just for her. She might've banged him. And Alice gets what Alice wants. Always.

The night goes something like this...

Hour One: First and second set of shots and dancing.

Hour Two: Second and third set of shots and more dancing. I see Tyler Crowley and Ben Cheney, two guys we went to high school with and who were on the football team with Mike. They didn't like him either. They're immediately awesome too.

Hour Three: The boys are on the dance floor with us, and we're all a little tipsy. Except Rose. Poor Rose with her dutiful husband and 2.5 kids. She wasn't able to get a sitter. So Emmett's at home. Waiting for her. How sweet.

Somewhere around Hour Three, I need another drink. The bar is congested, but I manage to stake claim to a stool and flag down the bartender. Sitting next to me is Pretty. I call him that because I don't know his name, and he's pretty.

"Hi."

"Hi there."

Ooh, he has a pretty smile too. And he smells good.

"I'm Edward."

"Bella."

Lovely conversation.

The Bartender brings me my last shot of the evening. I think. Well, maybe my last one.

It coats my throat very nicely as the beat of the next song calls to me. I decide to do what Alice suggested.  _Just have fun_ , she said. Alright then.

"Wanna dance?"

His smile. The way the one side rises a little higher than the other. I hope it's real and not a figment of my alcohol-ridden imagination.

"Sure."

Warm hands on my hips. My arms raised, hovering over me. Warm hands travel to my back. He's inching closer to me with every beat until we're touching. Damn, he's in good shape. I can feel his strong chest when I drop my hands and let myself feel him.

His eyes are liquid seduction. They draw me in until I'm about to hump his fine self like I'm fifteen.

Funny, it's been a long, long time since I do anything like this, and yet, I can't get enough. I don't even recognize this Bella anymore. I was something else, something not-me for so fucking long. And... Oh, what's that? Seems this guy's little friend is desperate to say hello. Not so little. Hmmm.

So I say hello. Well, my hips say hello. His leg settles in between mine. The music has taken over for us. I grind on him just a little. His lips are at my ear. I can feel his erection against me and it's such a foreign sensation to me... it's been way too long. I grind a little more to the music. I love how being in a club automatically allows you to feel up a perfect stranger in the name of dancing.

His mouth is hot on my ear, with every exhale. My hands are tugging at the back of his hair. I can't hear it, because the music's so fucking loud, but the vibrations of his groan go though me like an earthquake. So so good.

Have I mentioned it's been too long?

Nothing's said. Because really, what do you say when you can't hear each other? How does anyone have a conversation in a nightclub? You don't.

No words needed.

Once the song morphs into something less desirable, we stand there just staring. I can tell he doesn't want it to end. neither do I. Something about him.

"Wanna sit somewhere?" he leans in to kinda shout close to my ear.

I nod, because really, who's gonna say no to that? No one would be stupid enough to say no to him.

He takes my hand, his eyes burning into mine and drags me back to the nearest booth and sits me down next to him.

We order another drink for each of us. We talk very little. We do a lot of staring. I don't want to break the spell right now. When he dips in to speak into my ear, I'm lost in goosebumps and honey voice.

"You're fucking beautiful." My eyes roll back. His voice is sex.

"So are you," I respond, mirroring his action and feeling his hand snake its way around my waist, gripping tight. He's on the verge of unleashing something.

Unleash away, Edward. Unleash away.

And just like that, he's nipping and sucking at my neck, hands flexing and gripping at me until I feel like I'm almost straddling him.

The following make out session is, by far,  _far,_  FAR... the best of my life. Sober or not.

I'm hot and bothered, my body down below is very much awake and screaming for attention. His tongue is spectacular. His lips are stellar. Seems he's liking it too.

I could probably stay right here for the foreseeable future, but of course, life hates me, or my friends hate me. Either or.

"Hey! There you are! Oh, hello, um... sorry to interrupt. Hey..." I open one eye, lips still attached to him, to see Alice tapping Edward on the shoulder. At least she looks apologetic.

"Hi, I'm sorry. But we have to go. Rose's gotta get home to Em and the kids."

Edward's lips linger on mine as he eyes my friend. He grins at her as he breaks with me.

No, no, no. Unacceptable! I grab his shirt to bring the lips back to mine. I want more.

"Ahem!"

Damn it, Alice!

"Don't you 'damn it Alice' me! We have to go!"

I said that out loud. Oops. Edward chuckles against my mouth.

"I guess this is goodbye."

"Noooo..." Yes, I'm whining. It makes him laugh. Even his laugh is sex.

I give Alice what I hope is a murderous look, but she rolls her eyes at me and pulls me away. Apparently, I have a problem walking.

I can only manage to wave my fingers and smile at him before I'm dragged away.

It's only after I'm in Rose's car on the way home that I realize.

"SHIT!"

"What?" Rose and Alice say at once.

"I didn't get his number!" I whine some more.

Did I mention I whine a lot when I'm drunk?

Rose laughs. "I wouldn't worry. It's a small town. If he's from around here I'm sure you'll bump into him again."

"Yeah." But I can't say anymore because Alice's shoulder is really comfortable and it's time for a nap.

Ten minutes later. Alice is helping me into bed. She sighs.

"I wanna kisssss him s'more." I slur. I do. I really do.

"Yeah, well you can't right now. You need to sleep now."

I hear her say something else, but I don't even know.

This is a nice pillow.


	2. Kindred Spirits

**Magnolia822 is my wonderful beta.**

**SM owns everything Twilight. I own this plot.**

* * *

Why?

That's the question of the hour it seems.

Why do I stink?

Why is there a ray of light attacking my eyes?

Why does it feel like someone's using a jackhammer on my head?

What is that annoying buzzing-slash-ping sound that wants to destroy me?

I open one eye and cringe.

Why am I wearing my LBD in bed?

Why does my hair smell like smoke and my mouth taste like ass?

And there's that ping sound again. Shut  _up_.

"Shut up!" I shout into the empty room. Ow. No. No more shouting. Please.

I look over to my right and see a tall glass of water and a dose of Tylenol on a little napkin. I have angels watching over me. I truly do.

I also notice the little light flashing on my phone accompanying yet another set of pings and buzzes. Everything hurts, though, so I down my pills with the water and slowly...  _very_  slowly, grab my phone.

_I set your alarm for you. Meet us for breakfast at Sue's._

Alice.

_Good morning, Hun. Just checking to make sure you're still alive. Garrett misses you._

Mom.

_Hey bitch, wtf are you? I'm hungry._

Rose.

I look at the clock. 10 A.M. I feel like I slept five minutes. So not fair.

Mom's first.

_G'morning, Mom. I'm up. Just getting some breakfast w/the girls. Will pick up G at noon. Tell him I love him._

_Will do. Love you baby._

Yeah. My mom's the best.

I text Rose next.

_Chill the eff out, woman. I'm on my way. Order me my usual._

_You're bossy when you're hungover._

The diner is your typical greasy spoon, but holds a hell of a lot of memories for us: everything from late-night munchies, to after-school meet ups, to the site of our joint graduation party. Sue was the third-generation family owner and basically a second mom to all of us.

"Bella, my dear! I was wondering when you'd pop in! I was beginning to think you didn't love me anymore. C'mere and give me a hug."

"Hi, Sue," I cough as her embrace squeezes the life out of me.

Did I mention my monster headache? Jackhammers. I mentioned jackhammers.

"Well, look at you. As beautiful as ever," she says, holding me at arm's length before leaning in to whisper, "I heard what happened. I knew that boy was all wrong for you, muffin. But, at least you got your little boy out of it. Oh, by the way, when are you gonna bring him over to meet his Auntie Sue? I gotta start fattening him up!"

Sue chuckles as I sit next to Alice, who's giggling at Sue's antics. Rose gives me the bitch-brow while sipping her coffee.

I scratch my nose with my middle finger.

"How about I bring him by next weekend? He starts kindergarten this week, so it might be a little crazy."

Sue's smile brightens. "Ohhh, How exciting! I do remember you girls on your first days at school. Charlie brought all of you over for milkshakes to celebrate. And look at you all now. Rose is married with a beautiful family, you have little Garrett, and Alice..."

Sue stalls. She thinks every woman's success centers around being married with kids.

Clearly, this is not the case with Alice.

But Alice takes it all in stride.

"...Aaaannd, I have a successful business and couldn't be happier!"

Sue recovers. "Oh, yes, of course, dear! Of course. Well, I'll um, get you some more coffee."

I look down to see my plate of bacon, eggs and french toast waiting for me.

Mmm... Bacon.

"So, do you remember anything from last night?"

Rose. Always straight to the point.

"Yes, Rose. I wasn't totally wasted. It was fun."

"Fun... Yeah, I bet it was fun making out with a hot stranger." Alice giggles again, her hazel eyes bright and sparkly. She's evil under all that positivity.

I don't know how she does it, but Alice never has a hangover. Ever.

"Not a total stranger. We... talked some before we, you know... kissed."

Rose again. "Uh, you did a little more than kiss. Do you remember dancing with him?"

I try to navigate through the cloudy memories from last night. I remember the tall, gorgeous guy at the bar, then on the dance floor. His name... damn it, his name...

Edwin?

Elmer?

Evan?

Edward?

Yes! Edward.

"Of course I remember dancing with  _Edward_ , fuck you very much."

"Well, then, do you know his last name? Where does he work? Does he live in Forks? Can't be because we would've seen him, so that means, no..."

Rose fires off questions I'm not even listening to, because my brain cannot function until I have my second cup of coffee, which Sue just refilled.

"Slow down there, detective," I say, holding my hand up. "We never got far enough to discuss those things so..."

"Yeah, because you were practically humping on the dance floor and when I pulled you away from him in the booth," Alice replies with a snicker.

More conversation. More Coffee. And before I know it, it's time to pick up my little man.

My parents' house is filled with wonderful memories. As I pull up the driveway, I see little bits and pieces of my past.

There's the bottom porch stair that creaks when you step to the right. My initials etched into one of the wooden banisters. The porch swing where Alice and I used to talk about boys.

Or Alice used to talk about boys. I would just listen. Those were the days no one needed to know I had a crush on Peter, the class nerd.

I'll take that to my grave.

He's probably the CEO of some big IT company now and, with my luck, probably hot.

"Mommy!" I'm nearly bowled over as a little force knocks into me, arms wrapping tightly around my waist.

Garrett.

My reason for living. My best creation. My son.

I smile down at him, prying his arms off to get a good look. "What the hell's on your face?"

"Bella! Watch your mouth!" My mother materializes on the porch behind us, her voice good-naturedly scolding.

"Sorry, Mom. But what's on his face?"

"Grandma let me have chocolate cake!" All I see is brown hair, blue eyes, brown mouth, and chocolate-stained teeth.

"Oh, yeah? Well, Thanks,  _Grandma_  for the extra sugar and the crash to come later. I truly appreciate it." Mom tilts her head and purses her lips. See? She gets my sarcasm.

"Sweetie, why don't you go grab your stuff, I'm sure mommy has things to do with you today?" Mom pats him on the head. "And don't forget to wipe your face, dear!"

"Okay!" Garrett shouts, running back into the house.

Once he's out of earshot, my mother turns her attention back to me. "So, did you have a good time last night?"

"Yep, it was fun."

I find it's best to stay short and concise with my answers to her questions.

"What did you girls do?"

"Went to that club in the warehouse district."

"Meet any cute guys?"

And, there it is.

"I talked to one, yes."

Talking is a very broad term for what Edward and I did, I know. Can't give mom too much information though.

"Did you get his number?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

"Um, no. It wasn't like that, Mom. And even if it was, I'm really not ready. You know that."

She pats my shoulder gently. "Oh, I know, baby. But you gotta get out there. You never really had a chance to be flirty and single."

"Flirty and single? Mom, stop reading  _Cosmo_." She crosses her arms, but says nothing else. I lean in just enough through the doorway to see Dad watching the Mariners.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey, pumpkin!" He shouts at the screen, waving a hand in the air.

"Okay! I'm ready, Mommy!" Garrett yells as he returns with his stuff, chocolate hastily smeared around his mouth. I roll my eyes at his face-washing attempts. He's nearly frenetic in his sugar high. Boundless energy, this kid.

"Awesome. Say 'thank you' to Grandma and Grandpa."

"Thank you, Grandma. Thank you, Grandpa!"

We wave as we walk away. As much as I rag on my parents, they're always there for me. I'm thankful. They know it.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought it'd be great to head into Port Angeles today and finish getting the rest of your school supplies. Then, maybe a movie?"

"Yessssss! Can we get ice cream?"

"Oh, no, I don't think so, buddy. How about we get some pizza in you and then we'll take it from there. You've had enough sugar to last you the day."

"Aw, man."

I love this kid.

"You excited about your first day at school?"

I glance in the rearview mirror to see Garrett looking out the window, the smile gone from his face.

"Hey, what's up?"

He looks back at my reflection.

"Do you think they'll like me, Mom?"

"Who's they?"

"All those kids? What if they don't like me?"

"Well, then they don't know what they're missing, now do they?"

More silence.

"You know what, G? I felt the very same way before my first day at school."

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely. There was a story your grandma use to read to me when I was little called  _Anne of Green Gables_. It was about a little orphan with red hair who started out in a new town, facing her first day at school. She was so afraid she wouldn't be able to find a friend, a  _kindred spirit_."

"What's a kindurred spirit?"

I smile to myself, careful not to let him see me.

"Someone special, buddy. Someone who gets along with you because you have so much in common. I promise you something. You may not make a ton of friends, but you'll find one good friend. And that's more important than having thirty kids who are only 'sometimes' your friends."

"You're smart, Mommy."

I laugh. I can't hold it in.

"Maybe, buddy. But I doubt it."

More silence follows, and I think he's probably onto some other subject in his head.

"Is Daddy coming to see me on my first day of school tomorrow?"

I was just hoping  _that_  wasn't the subject he was mulling over.

"Um, I don't know. I don't think so, sweetie. I'm sure he wants to be there more than anything, but he's got a lot going on. And plus, he's all the way in Seattle."

"Yeah." His defeated sigh is painful to hear. I really wish his father wasn't such an asshole.

We arrive in PA just in time for an early movie, then supply shopping, then dinner. Pizza. Like I promised.

As I watch him eat, I wonder about the whole 'kindred spirit' thing. Does it apply to relationships too? Mike was definitely not my kindred spirit, or soul mate, or whatever. I don't even think that exists.

But... I keep wondering. What if there is a soul mate for me? My thoughts go to Edward, don't ask me why.

I scoff at the thought, actually.

I met him at a bar, we danced (and I use the term loosely), and we made out. I didn't give him my number. But then again, he didn't ask for mine.

He was just a guy. A hot one, I remember that much even in my drunken state.

But still. Just a guy. He was probably just visiting. I'll probably never see him again.

Probably.


	3. Mom's the Word

**Many thanks to Magnolia822 for her fantastic beta skills and also to my pre-readers, xhellokitty99x and TropicalSorbet. I heart you.**

**SM owns everything Twilight. I own this plot.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Mom's the Word

.

Getting up earlier than seven in the morning is just plain wrong.

On so many levels.

But here I am making sure my son has a proper breakfast on this, the most important day of his very young life.

"Mommy, can I have more cereal, please?"

"I'd rather you have some more sausage. Cereal won't keep you full."

"But if I eat more cereal, I'll be more full," he argues. His eyes dart from mine to the cereal box expectantly.

"Eat your food, Garrett."

This is what happens when you pray for a smart child. You also get a smart _ass._  It's part of the deal.

The drive to school brings me back to when I was a kid and mom used to drive me. The same trees, the same curves of the road, the familiar smell of wet earth as I'd open the car door and step out, inhaling the cold, misty morning air.

Garrett stares uneasily out towards the brick building, watching other children walk in pairs and groups. I can sense the hesitance rolling off of him. It breaks my heart, but if I don't get him out of this car, I won't be doing him any favors.

"Don't worry, G. I'm going to park the car and walk in with you, okay? All the other kids will be going in with their mommies and daddies too, just like you."

He simply nods.

Lord, help me. I can't tell who's more nervous, him or me.

Entering the kindergarten hall, I immediately come across familiar faces. Faces that were once pudgy, round, pimply, and innocent, are now older, more defined, and laced with the air of experience and age.

"Bella? Bella Swan?"

I know that voice.

"Oh, my God, it  _is_ you!"

The grating timbre in the woman's voice is unmistakable.

"It's me. Lauren!" She flashes her unnaturally white teeth.

Yes. Of  _course_  it is. She's the same as she ever was—all fake blonde and tanned skin.

"Hey there, Lauren, I thought I recognized you. It's good to see you after all this time."

No. No, it's not. At all. I'd rather have my teeth pulled without anesthesia.

"I know!" she squeals, her voice caustic enough to peel paint. "I heard you were back, but didn't believe it! I figured the only way you'd come back was if you'd fail out in Seattle. Oh, I hope that's not the case." Her fake air of concern makes me want to punch her.

Glad to see she's stayed consistent. She's still an utter bitch.

I decide to keep my explanation minimal, since I know she's really after the juicy story of my failed relationship. "Oh, well I just thought it was time to slow down a bit. Fortunately, I'm doing pretty well for myself, so I can basically work from anywhere. I figured Garrett could gain from being closer to his grandparents."

"I see. Well of course, of course. I think someone mentioned you ran a little blog, that's so precious." She emphasizes the last words condescendingly and pats me on the shoulder.

Oh my God, can I slap her, please?

"Yes I guess you could say that," I respond flatly, glancing around for friendlier faces. Garrett is starting to fidget, pulling me away towards the classroom.

Luckily, one friendly face makes me forget about the root canal I'm currently experiencing with Lauren Mallory.

"Angela?"

"Bella? Ah! I heard you were back! I'm so happy to see you!" She comes at me with the hug of the year, and I let go of Garrett with just enough time to return the gesture.

When she pulls away, I get a chance to take her in. Her once long brown hair is shorter now, styled in a typical mommy 'do, but she looks great.

"How long has it been?" she asks, "too long, I think. Gosh, you look amazing! Is this your little one?" She looks towards Garrett with a bright smile. My son is a good judge of character and seeing no threat he quickly relaxes, smiling, eyes sparkly.

"I'm Garrett! Are you friends with Mommy?"

"Why yes I am, Garrett. It's a pleasure to meet you." She holds out her hand to shake his, which he loves. Makes him feel grown up.

"Your mommy and I were best friends at this very school. And now look at us," she adds, glancing back up at me. "Here we are with kids of our own. Full circle." She shakes her head in disbelief. I've missed Angela. I forgot how much fun we used to have together.

"Yeah, totally insane," I agree with a smile. "So where's your spawn?"

Angela snorts. She always liked my snark.

"Lily's inside already. C'mon. Let's look for your special seat, Garrett. What do you say?"

"Okay!" he exclaims, taking her proffered hand.

The classroom is bright with lots of windows. It's clear they've done some renovations in the last few years, because I don't remember ever seeing this much natural light in these rooms.

The walls have vividly colored decorations of letter and numbers, labels naming each object, charts showing future reading progress and to monitor assignments. It's all quite cheery. Garrett's going to have a blast here.

When he sees the art center, with all the easels, paint buckets and brushes, his eyes widen and he runs towards them. Angela smiles at his reaction.

"He's adorable, Bella. And look, he's already made a friend," she says with a wink. I look to see him talking to a little mini-Angela. It's like I've stepped back in time.

"Wow. Look at her. She's a carbon copy of you! What a cutie."

"Ha! Don't say that in front of Ben's mom. She swears she's all Cheney. But I agree with you, she's all me." She snickers, bumping her shoulder against mine.

Lauren walks into the room towards a tall, scrawny boy with stringy white-blonde hair, just like hers.

I was hoping her kid was in a different class or grade. Great, this is going to suck.

Behind her, something written on the blackboard catches my eye.

_Welcome to Mr. Cullen's Kindergarten Class!_

It's written in that perfect schoolteacher lettering.

Mr. Cullen? A male kindergarten teacher? Alright then.

An image of a middle-aged gay man wearing coordinating polo and khakis while spewing the importance of embracing the inner creative and exploratory self comes to mind and I smile. At least it's not some crabby old lady too close to retirement to care.

"So where's the teacher?" I ask no one in particular, still staring at his name.

"Oh, he's probably in the main office or something. He was here earlier, and boy, is he a hot number." Angela sighs dreamily.

I chuckle. "Oh yeah? Is he from Forks? I don't remember anyone with the name Cullen from school."

"No. I think I heard he's from Chicago. Moved here a few weeks ago. Of course, all the moms are already trying to sink their teeth into him, the sluts." She whispers the last word as she leans towards me in confidence, annoyance clear on her face.

"How do they know he doesn't bat for the other team? Chances are he's not into chicks."

Angela shrugs, her eyes drifting over to where our children are playing. "Oh, I don't know about that. I highly doubt it. But I guess you never know these days, right?"

Just then, I feel the air change around me. There's a sudden burst of positively charged energy that stops me from forming my rebuttal. Angela looks over my shoulder, a small smile and wide eyes playing on her suddenly interested face.

The next few minutes happen in slow motion. At least, it feels that way.

The female chatter from the moms halts.

Lauren adjusts her boobs.

The heads of children start to crowd together as they travel to the source of the excitement.

My eyes are trained on his rather large shoes.

They move up to long, dark gray pant-clad legs, then trail over a broad chest and shoulders covered by a light blue button-down shirt.

And the forearms.

The forearms are just… just… wow. Wanting to lick them would just be so cliché. But that's exactly what I want to do… so bad. I especially want to run my tongue along that vein that vines across from somewhere around his elbow down to his wrist. They're peeking out of rolled up sleeves, taunting me.

Evil forearms.

Finally, the strong jaw line, the shock of light brown, almost bronze hair—it all brings me back to last night.

Dancing.

Touching.

Kissing.

Drinking.

Oh,  _God_ … lots of drinking.

My loss of equilibrium forces me to hold on to something. I think it's Angela's arm, but I can't be sure. I'm still staring at his forearms.

"Whoa. Hey, are you okay?" she asks, her voice containing a hint of amusement.

_It's him._

"It's him," I rasp out, trying to be subtle.

Angela narrows her eyes at me. "Who? Mr. Cullen? Yeah, that's him. Do you see now what I mean about all the horny moms? I mean look at Lauren, shameless hussy," Angela responds, shaking her head in disgust.

I have no words. He's there, saying hello to all the little boys and girls in his class with a huge bright smile on his face.

Before I can find a little rock to hide under, however, the voice of my son rings out, coming closer. Shit.

"Over here, Mr. Cullen! Come meet my mommy!"

Shit. Shit.  _Shit!_

I suddenly find the classroom library shelf very, very interesting.

"Here she is! Mommy, look! This is my teacher, Mr. Cullen. This is Mommy!"

I can hear his velvety laugh. Good Lord.

"Okay, okay, buddy!" his deep voice replies. "Let's meet the mommy who's made you so excited about school…"

A hand reaches out from my periphery. This is it. Angela must think I'm nutso. I can't even look at her right now to confirm.

"Hi. I'm Mr. Cullen. You must be Garrett's mom, I'm pleased to meet y…"

And there it is. I turn just in time to meet his glance.

He's frozen. I'm frozen. There's a bouncing five-year-old holding my hand. I slowly lift my other hand to offer a tiny wave.

"Hi."

* * *

**So. Now you know ;)**


	4. Introductions

**Magnolia822 is a great beta and a wonderful writer. Thanks to my pre-readers. xhellokitty99x and TropicalSorbet both make me smile.**

**SM owns everything Twilight. I own this plot.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Introductions

.

I can't tear myself away. His eyes. Damn it, his eyes look even better in the light of day. Crystal clear, mint green. And best of all...

The glasses.

I. Can't. Look. Away.

I don't have a fetish or anything when it comes to men wearing spectacles, but gosh  _darn it_ , he looks like walking sex in them.

He looked like walking sex before, but you know...

This is just...  _woah_.

I'm having a hard time reading him, though. I can tell he's just as shocked as I am, but in that split second, I don't know what his next move will be. Will he acknowledge me? Will he treat me like a stranger? Does he even remember who I am? Looking at me now, he seems disappointed.

Mr. Cullen clears his throat, shaking the awkward silence off, and smiles brightly.

"Hello, Mrs. Newton..."

"Swan!" I blurt out. I don't mean to. It's pure reflex, I swear.

"Swan?" he answers, confused.

I'm acting like a bumbling idiot.

"Ms. Swan. Bella Swan. Divorced. Single. Unattached."

_Oh, my God, I'm such an asshole._

I catch Angela's bemused expression.  _Yeah, I don't understand what's going on here either, sister._

A little voice pipes up from beside me. I turn as my child starts with his life story.

"I'm Garrett Newton 'cuz my dad's Mr. Newton. But he doesn't live with us anymore. I never really saw him that much, though. Mom said he was too busy playing doctor with a nurse from the hospital he works at and..."

Oh sweet Jesus. Verbal diarrhea must run in the family

My hand quickly covers his mouth, ceasing all further vomit from escaping. I laugh like a crazy person.

"Ha! Isn't he funny? That's enough of that, my wonderful son." I rush my words, watching Edward's face change from confused, to hopeful, to downright amused.

"Well, as they say... 'out of the mouths of babes'..." he adds, breaking eye contact to look down and shuffle nervously.

"Yeah, funny. Um, so... I know you probably have a ton of things to do, so I'll be going," I swiftly change subjects, squatting down to hug my son goodbye.

That's when I hear that horrible screeching sound again.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Here we go," Angela mutters under her breath, which makes me stop to look up.

Edward turns to Lauren who practically skips towards him, plastic boobs unmoving. No bounce to them. Do men actually like tits that don't move? I guess if they're that big they could give a shit.

"Yes, Ms. Mallory?"

"I just wanted to let you know," she says all breathy and stuff, stepping closer until her hand lingers on his chest, her fake nails, airbrushed with unicorns, contrasted against his shirt.

And  _what_  is that smell? Is that her perfume? I think my nose just died.

"I'm available for room mom duties... whenever you need me." She says the last line puckering her glossy lips, eyelashes aflutter.

Cue eye roll.

All I want to do is get the hell out of here when Angela chimes in.

"Lauren, a room mom has to be a mom. Hence the title. You're James' aunt. You don't even have kids." Angela sounds annoyed.

I like Angela.

"Unfortunately, that's true Ms. Mallory, but thank you for considering helping us. I assure you, if the  _children_ need anything you can provide, I'll have the assigned room mom contact you," Edward replies. It doesn't escape me that he's shooting her down gracefully without sounding rude.

As I'm kissing G's forehead and straightening up to make my exit, Angela speaks again.

"How about you, Bella?"

I freeze.

_Say what, now?_

"What about me, what?" I respond dumbly, eyes switching from hers to Edward's.

"You can totally be room mom! You work from home! Your hours are flexible, aren't they?"

"Oh, I couldn't. Um... I mean, I'd love to, of course." I stare as Garrett gazes up at me, all excited. He nods his head vigorously, and I think he might even jump a little.

"But I really can't. I can't commit to an all-week thing, and it wouldn't be right to say yes and not be able to commit..." I babble.

"Oh, well then, maybe for special occasions like class pizza parties and stuff," Angela suggests, clearly trying to get me involved somehow. I feel guilty, which is probably her desired reaction.

"Um, okay, yeah sure. That would be okay," I say, finally looking back at Edward. His eyes haven't left mine and his face is unreadable. Damn it.

Angela touches my arm, recalling my attention. "Great! Okay. I gotta go too. Lily, give Mommy a kiss, baby, I'll pick you up later, okay? Have fun!" Angela hurries towards Lily, hugging her.

"Okay, Mommy!"

Lauren tries to engage Edward in conversation about God knows what, but I can totally feel his eyes on me as I turn towards Garrett again, saying my final goodbyes before walking towards the door.

"Ms. Swan! Wait!"

_Shit. Is he going to mention the other night? Does he even remember?_

I turn back to see him jogging towards me, slowing as he nears. His broad, fucking outrageous back blocks the view moms and little ones in his classroom.

"Bella, please. Just call me Bella."

He smiles lopsidedly, eyes sparkling again. He nods.

"I just wanted to tell you," he says, pausing as his eyes flicker towards my mouth and back to my eyes, "I'd be happy to have you... anytime."

I gasp slightly at his words and my eyes become saucers. He realizes what he just said and quickly squints his eyes shut and opens them again, shaking his head. "I mean, We'd...  _We'd_  be happy to have you... anytime."

All I can do is nod like a stunned dumbass.

His hand comes out between us, waiting for me to shake. I slowly oblige.

"It was nice to meet you... Bella."

The way he says my name. God DAMN.

Then...  _then_... his hand squeezes mine.

Hardly noticeable to anyone. Except I notice it. He knows I notice it.

Does this mean he remembers? Does he remember how he stuck his tongue in my mouth and moved his hands all over me on the dance floor? Sitting in a darkened booth?

Or... does he  _not_  remember and this is just him being flirty? Either way, this is going to get pretty complicated... pretty damn soon.

...

I walk towards my car in a daze. Too many thoughts swirl around my head, like those fricking birds in cartoons after the characters get hit with anvils.

A car slowly idles next to me. It's Angela.

"Hey, Bella!"

I turn to her as she lowers her car window all the way.

"Hey, Ang."

She giggles knowingly.

"You alright there?"

"Fine. I'm glad you're amused," I reply wryly.

"Oh, c'mon! You know I had to try. The way you two were undressing each other with your eyes in there, I figured I'd give you a boost!"

She laughs even harder when she sees my mouth agape.

"Angela Webber-Cheney, you little hussy!"

"Hey, nothing wrong with a little flirting. It's healthy. And he's pretty 'healthy' too, by the way. Nom nom nom."

"Oh, Angela. Eww. Stop. You nom nom nomming your daughter's kindergarten teacher is just weird."

"Why!"

"Because you're married!"

"Oh, stop. I'm married, not blind! But whatever... doesn't mean  _you_  can't do the nomming."

"Angela."

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. But look. Why don't we work out some kind of carpooling thing with the kids? Makes everything easier for the both of us?"

We make plans to switch off with pick-ups and drop-offs, and after another minute of chatting, Angela pulls away with a wave.

...

Later that day, I ring the doorbell to Angela's front door and smile when she opens.

"Hey! Come on in! They're in the yard."

Her home is comfortable and smells like chocolate chip cookies. She really takes this PTA mommy thing seriously.

"Cookie?" The plate magically appears in front of me as I take a seat at the kitchen table.

"Sure. So how'd it go picking him up? I left a message for him at the front office so he'd know he was leaving with you."

"Everything was great. Actually," she sits down next to me, taking a cookie for herself, "Mr. Cullen asked about you."

All chewing stops. I must look like a chipmunk with all the cookie goodness stuffed in my cheeks.

"Really?"

Angela smiles mischievously. "Yep. When he saw me gathering the kids he came up to me and asked if you and I had a carpool going. Apparently, he wanted to make a note of it for his records. Or at least that's what he wanted me to believe... but I know better," she said, narrowing her eyes, pursing her lips.

"He probably has to know those things right? That's nothing," I argue.

"Maybe. But the way he asked... You had to be there to get it."

"Get what?" I hold my breath.

"The way he looked. Like a nervous teenager asking about a girl in school. It was quite endearing."

Before I can probe for more information, the kids race into the house.

"Mom!" Garrett hugs me, all sweaty and boy. I love him.

"Hey there, G. Ready to go?"

"Yep! Lily says you're driving us to school tomorrow morning?" he says, all hopeful.

"Sure thing, squirt. Actually every morning from now on. What do you think of that?"

Lily and Garrett both shout gleefully.

After making plans for tomorrow morning, we're on the drive home.

"So how was your first day, Buddy?"

"It was awesome! Mr Cullen took us on a tour of the school. We saw the cafeteria, the playground, the rest of the kindergarten rooms, and the main office!"

"Cool!"

Garrett continues to tell me about his fantastic day, and I smile, living it through his eyes.

"And Mr. Cullen is soooooo cool!"

"He sure looks like it."

"I bet he's awesome at everything!" he gushes as we enter the house, throwing his backpack on the floor and heading upstairs, which leaves me to think about Edward and his awesomeness.

I know he's at least awesome at a few things. I know he's fucking outrageous with his mouth and hands. And hell... that boy can move.

My mind travels to scenarios where I may be able to partake in all that awesomeness again. Many of said scenarios involve him throwing me on his desk and taking me...

Glasses on, of course.

 


	5. Good Morning, Mr. Cullen

**_Magnolia822_ 's my beta,  _TropicalSorbet_  and  _xHelloKitty99x_  are my prereaders. I love them all.**

**SM owns it all. I own this plot. RESPECT.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Good Morning, Mr. Cullen

.

.

.

The next couple of days go by without a single bit of verbal communication between me and Edward. Angela and I decided I'd take the afternoon pick-up for a couple of days, so the only acknowledgement I get from him is a wave from the distance as the kids file into the car.

I'm beginning to think he really doesn't remember shit from that night and was just being extra nice with me.

It's not until Wednesday night when I look through G's school agenda book that I notice a note in the teacher's writing space:

_Ms. Swan, I'd like to schedule a conference with you. Please let me know when you can meet. I look forward to seeing you. Regards, Mr. Cullen_

Well, then. That could be interpreted a bunch of different ways.

A flurry of possibilities runs through my already discombobulated mind.

He can: A. want to talk about something Garrett did, good or bad. B. want to meet to tell me how much he fantasizes taking me into the teacher's lounge to punish me for being a bad girl, or C. he may just want to know what I plan to bring for the first PTA bake sale.

It could be any of those things , really.

After tucking in Garrett, I finish my nighttime routine and snuggle into bed, trying to concentrate on my latest book review. But instead of ripping apart the latest adolescent fiction to shreds, I can't seem to stop my thoughts from being hijacked by Edward. It doesn't help that tomorrow, it's my turn to drop the kids off in the morning, which means I'll be face to face with the object of my every fantasy for the past week.

And he wants to see me.

To do... What the fuck do I know?

...

"Maybe he wants to ask you out."

Angela unsurprisingly optimistic about why Edward would want to see me.

"Angela, isn't it common practice to meet with parents one-on-one at the start of the year? You said you got a similar note yourself."

We're standing outside Angela's home at eight in the friggin' morning waiting for Lily to get her stuff and shuffle to my car.

"Yes, but he didn't write 'I look forward to seeing you' in my note." She nods as if she's cracked a secret government code.

Angela and I have quickly picked up our friendship where we left off. She's as positive as always. I was pretty good friends with her back in high school, even though she was two years older. Together with Rose and Alice, Angela fit right in, and she never looked down on us like other upperclassmen did. When she left for USC, I cried.

We exchanged a couple of emails soon after she left, but then time took over and we never spoke again until now. But it's funny how some relationships just pick up no matter how much time has passed. It's like we were never separated.

"Well fine," Angela says with a roll of her eyes, "then what did Rose and Alice say? Clearly they must have an opinion."

Oh, do they. I called both of them last night to tell them the latest, and neither one was shy about expressing her thoughts. Obviously, I should be shagging him.

I take out my cell and scroll to Rosalie's text message from early this morning first, holding it up to Angela's face.

_Here's your chance! Don't be a chicken shit!_

Angela snorts.

I show her Alice's next.

_Oooh, Bella's gonna get laid. It's about fucking time. Go get Mr. HottyPants!_

Angela seems satisfied. "Good. See? I'm not the only one who thinks you should loosen up. Flirt a little. You never know!"

Angela still doesn't know about that night at the bar. I don't have time to explain, but clearly, a girls' night in is in order. I make plans to get Angela together with the girls soon. And just like that, Lily's running past us to join Garrett in the car.

The kids chatter endlessly about school, new friends, and now and then I hear little bits about Mr. Cullen. It doesn't ease my nerves one bit, and before I know it, I'm pulling into a parking space and being led into the school by Lily and my son.

Deep breaths. In... and out...

There he is. All fuckable and crazy hot.

All I see are his broad shoulders and tight ass, but trust me, the view is more than enough to render me useless.

Another deep breath.

I consider chickening out, and I almost make a silent exit after kissing my son goodbye at the door. I can always send Edward a note back with possible meeting times.

Totally acceptable behavior from a responsible parent.

"Bye Mommy!" Garrett nearly screams, alerting the entire classroom to my presence. Some other parents turn around and smile while I stand looking like a deer in the headlights.

Oh, dear God. I love my son. I really do. But... seriously?

I turn to shush him with my finger to my lips, but my eyes widen when Edward turns and locks eyes with me.

My hand quickly drops and I freeze, like I've been caught doing something naughty.

Ooh. Maybe he'll punish me after all.

I'm a horny mess, I know.

Edward's eyes brighten as he gives me a lopsided grin and walks towards me. I'm balls in now. Now going back.

"Ms. Swan, good morning." His sexy voice washes over me.

"Bella, remember?" I reply.

He bows his head apologetically. "Bella. Did you get my note?"

"Yes, and I was just about to speak to you about it this morning," I lie.

"Great," he pauses, seemingly as nervous as I am all of a sudden.

"So? What did you want to talk about?"

"I, um... I wanted to meet with you, you know... I do that with all the parents at the beginning of the year to assess where my students are and what the parents would like to accomplish, and which committees they'd like to sign up for..."

Oh, how cute... He's rambling. I want to lick him even more now.

"Um, sure! When did you want to talk about those things?"

He looks around before leaning in, answering softly. Having him this close brings back all kinds of horny memories.

"l can't really meet with you now, since, you know, I have class." His head tilts towards the waiting children behind him. "And I know Mrs. Cheney picks the up in the afternoons. Maybe meet Friday when you pick them up?"

He leans in even more, and I'm suddenly worried other parents might be catching on to the sexual tension surrounding us. I've yet to utter another word.

"There's _a lot_  to talk about. Don't you think?" He whispers, green eyes penetrating mine with meaning.

My breath catches.

Did he just acknowledge what I think he did?

"Uh... yeah, okay. Friday's good," I answer, dumbly.

The smile that emerges on his face causes me to stare at his lips- the same lips that were all over me a few days ago.

Is it hot in here?

He must notice my obvious ogling because the smile morphs into a smug grin.

Bastard. He knows.

"Great. I'll see you then," he says walking backwards before turning towards the children.

"Okay, kids! Let's get started. Good morning!"

"GOOD MORNING, MR. CULLEN!" They shout in unison.

Good morning, indeed.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Aww... How cute and sofa king hot is that?**


	6. Surprise, Surprise

**_Magnolia822_ 's my beta,  _TropicalSorbet_  and  _xHelloKitty99x_  are my prereaders. I love them all. **

**SM owns it all. I own this plot. RESPECT.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Surprise, Surprise!.

.

.

.

Smiles and head nods.

That's how Edward acknowledges me the next couple of mornings during drop off.

Oh, yeah, and he adds a little wink at the end.

Fucker remembers. I know it.

Fridays rolls around and I'm a bit of a nervous mess. Around two-thirty I'm dressed and ready to pick up G and Lily at school, where I'll also be meeting with Mr. Cullen.

His  _teacher_ , Bella.

Remember that.

I'm not there to flirt with him. So what if I happen to wear a new top that shows just enough of the girls without making me a ho like Lauren? It's perfectly acceptable.

I make it to the school right before the bell rings and manage to weave my way around parents who think it's okay to park just about anywhere.

I hate people who feel entitled. Move your fucking car.

I'm edgy. I can admit that. I'm going to meet with a man who I just about threw myself at - a man who may not remember every detail of that night at the bar, maybe not at all.

Or maybe he really just wants to talk shop. I can do that too.

Who the hell am I kidding?

Through the hustle and bustle of kids and parents at the sound of the bell, I find myself in front of Mr. Cullen's classroom.

Door's wide open. "Great," I mumble under my breath.

As soon as I pop my head in hesitatingly, I see Garrett and Lily, helping their teacher clean up. They're good kids. But I'm not paying attention to them because Mr. Cullen- Edward- is bending over to put something away and for that split second I have tunnel vision.

Oh, dear God.  _His ass_.

That's all I can say.

My hands grow clammy, and I take a shuddering breath.

"Hey, guys."

All eyes look toward me.

"Mommy! Look! We're Mr. Cullen's special helpers today!" Lily silently nods in agreement with Garrett. They're both equally excited.

"That's great, G! You guys are doing a great job," I encourage them as I approach. I look up to see Mr. Cullen's eyes appraising me through his sexy glasses along with that flirty grin he does.

He realizes I've caught him ogling when his smirk changes to his practiced, teacher smile.

"Hello, Ms. Swan."

Honey. That's what his voice sounds like. Mother-friggin' honey.

I'd like to roll around naked in that honey.

"Hi, Mr. Cullen. How were they today?"

"Oh, They were great. Two of the best helpers I've ever had," he says a little louder so the kids can hear, his hand tousling my son's hair. G and Lily beam like bright stars.

I can't explain how sexy watching him interact with the kids is. I just can't. I'd combust into a million pieces if I had to use words to describe it, because there're really aren't any.

"Awesome. So, um. Should we, you know, talk then?" I ask, not knowing how to really categorize today's meeting.

"Yeah. We're pretty much done here. Hey, Garrett? Why don't you and Lily head out to the playground for a bit? Your mom and I are going to talk."

"Okay!" they reply together before bolting out the door. The playground is visible through Edward's windows, so we can keep tabs on them easily.

"Right. Well, why don't we have a seat," he says, gesturing to a kidney table on the opposite side of the room.

I watch him move about the area, gathering papers and folders before he sits opposite me. I stare at him, prepared for... whatever this is. His expression is totally unreadable as he settles and sighs.

"Okay. Let's get started. I have here a couple of committee sign-ups and forms and stuff. We usually ask parents to choose two out of the five..." he begins. His nearness is making it really difficult to concentrate on what he's saying. His words are all a jumble.

The next fifteen minutes pass. He goes over parent-preparedness, reading logs (whatever those are), and hands me a calendar of events. Last, he passes me several forms to sign. As he offers me his pen our fingers graze and I swear the world comes to a screeching halt as our eyes meet briefly. The brief feel of his skin against mine creates a pleasant warmth through my body, making my thighs clench instinctively.

His eyes quickly dart away as his hand retreats from my touch. Neither of us speak.

If I didn't know any better I'd say he's avoiding the rather large, magenta-colored elephant in the room.

No, really, there's a giant magenta-colored elephant hanging on the wall. "Pinky the Reading Elephant" it says.

Funny. But I'm really talking about the metaphorical one.

Edward continues going over trivial rules and procedures for chaperoning field trips before I manage to interrupt him.

"Do you remember me at all?"

Word Vomit. My inconvenient curse. Damn it.

Edward's eyes widen, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

I feel the immediate heat rise up to my face as my embarrassment paralyzes me. Why the fuck did I say anything? It's now pretty obvious he regrets whatever he thinks happened.

I end the torture first.

"Look, I apologize. I really don't know why I said that. I've had a hectic week, I haven't slept too well, and I'm obviously making a fool out of myself, so just forget I said anything, okay?" I speak passionately with eyes focused on the floor as I rise and collect my purse. My chair screeches as I push it back, effectively trying to run away from my son's teacher.

I'm almost at the door when I hear the screech of another chair.

"I remember," he declares, his voice carrying through the empty classroom. As if he has the power to command my every movement, I freeze without turning to him.

"I remember everything," he continues.

I turn slowly, finding him standing no more than four feet from me. His piercing evergreen eyes are imploring, helpless.

"Then why didn't you say anything before?" My voice is barely a whisper. Having him so close, and approaching closer still, is clouding my ability to think.

"I was kind of in shock the first day you walked in. Frankly, I was scared shitless. You never know what some people are capable of, and I have a professional reputation to uphold. I didn't know you at all..."

His body is now mere inches from mine. I can feel the breath of his words soft on my face. He smells like books and crayons and I can't help it... it's friggin' sexy as shit.

I'm clearly not well.

I swallow roughly before responding.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess that would be a valid concern. I just thought... maybe, you didn't remember, or didn't want to remember..."

I'm staring at his loosened tie and undone top button, which reveals a very light smattering of hair on his gloriously perfect chest. I can't even dare myself to look into his eyes, to take in his expression. If I do, I'm done for; I know it.

"Oh, I remember." His voice drops and becomes the audible sex I've heard from him before. He's definitely flirting.

Shit, I haven't flirted- at least sober- in years. I never even had a change to practice. I was swept into motherhood and marriage right out of high school.

This guy's totally out of my league.

I'm brought back to the scene and away from my self-deprecating thoughts when I feel the backs of his fingers graze my arm. It sends chills through my body.

"Bella, I..."

"Hey, Daddy!" a voice chirps from somewhere.

Daddy? Huh? Was that me? Did I call him Daddy?

I'm a sick bitch.

Edward nearly bolts away from me, and I'm left to wonder what in the hell is going on.

Just then I see a small person, a little girl, bounce in- her rolling Dora the Explorer book bag rumbling behind her. She's cute- red hair, spiral curls, and bright green eyes.

Oh, wait.

"Hey, pumpkin! How was school today?" His voice trembles a bit from nerves, maybe?

He crouches down to receive the little girl's embrace. His eyes find mine, silently apologizing. I can't even imagine what kind of facial expression I'm sporting.

"Sweetie, this is Ms. Swan, she's one of my students' mommies. Can you say hello?" Edward prompts the little one to turn towards me. Her smile is just like his.

She waves with a shy "hi."

"Ms. Swan, this is my daughter, Brianna."

I wave with the same timidity to the beautiful little girl- a carbon copy of the gorgeous man before me.

Well things just get better and better, don't they?

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, my...what have we here? A Cliffie? You don't say! I'm an evil h00r, I know.**


	7. Getting Friendly

**_Magnolia822_ 's my beta,  _TropicalSorbet_  and  _xHelloKitty99x_  are my prereaders. They rock my Kasbah.**

**SM owns everything Twilight... I own Shmexy Teacherward and his glasses.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Getting Friendly

.

.

.

Wine is good.

Especially when mixed with good friends, laughter, and a whole lotta gossip.

"Holy shit. So what did you do?" Alice asks, pouring the remainder of a Spanish Rioja into her glass.

I gulp the rest of my glass and stand up in search of what would be our fourth bottle.

"What the hell was I supposed to do? We couldn't necessarily continue our discussion with his daughter standing right there, so I just excused myself, collected the kids, and left."

"Wait, what? You mean he didn't say anything to you? He didn't stop you?" asks Rose.

"No. His daughter was asking him a bunch of questions and he couldn't get a word in edgewise. He gave me the generic 'I'm sorry' look, I told him not to worry, and walked away."

When Angela comes out of the bathroom to rejoin us in my living room, I give her the stink eye.

"And  _you!_  I thought you said you knew  _everything_  about  _everyone_... you know, small towns and all that crap. I can't believe you didn't tell me!" I rib her in mock indignation.

Angela takes her seat on the couch and cringes. "I know, I know! I'm sorry! Lauren had mentioned it the first day, but since it's Lauren I didn't know how to take it. No one else had mentioned he has a kid; maybe he was trying to keep it on the DL. But after you told me this afternoon, I spoke to another mom whose kid is in Mr. Cullen's daughter's class and she gave me all the details."

"Ooh, I want to hear this!" Alice exclaims while Rose pops a cheese cube in her mouth, wide eyes on Angela.

"Well apparently, Mr. Cullen's almost thirty, if not already there. He's from Seattle but moved out here over the summer with his daughter, who's in the first grade. His wife passed away shortly after the little girl was born and so it's been just the two of them all this time."

"Aw, that's terrible. Poor little one," Rose says as Alice shakes her head sadly.

"I wonder why he'd pick Forks, though. You'd think Seattle would have more teaching options," I muse.

"I have no idea. Maybe he wants to give his daughter a more small-town upbringing?" Angela suggests.

Alice perks up, clearing her throat. "Well, at least we know there's no baby mama from some nasty divorce. Your divorce drama is enough."

"Thanks, Alice." I deadpan.

"No problem," she says, batting her eyelashes.

"Well, there's gotta be more to the story than this. Maybe they're in like witness protection or something. Maybe he outed some big wig in the mafia," Rose says before taking a bite of her slice of pizza.

"Or maybe he's actually a special CIA agent working a huge drug trafficking ring," Alice adds as Angela's eyes widen.

"Oh, my God, you think?"

Cue eye roll from me.

"You people watch too much crime TV. It's probably something really simple. Maybe it's like what Angela says, he just wants to get away from the big city and focus on his daughter," I explain sensibly.

After all, it's what  _I_ did.

"Well, whatever the case may be, it's pretty clear he's got a thing for you, and  _you_ , my dear, should get up on that shit real soon." Alice points at me, narrowing her eyes. I swear the only thing Alice thinks about is dick.

"Alice, the only thing you ever think about is dick," I say.

"Damn skippy. And that's surprising why?"

Another round of giggles and clinking glasses ensues.

"Seriously though, Bella. He's really good looking, he's got a lot in common with you already since you're both single parents...what's the harm?" Angela chimes in.

"The harm is the fact he's my son's teacher, we live in a small town, and if it gets out that something happened or is happening between us, there's no telling how Lauren and the rest of the nosy residents of good 'ol Forks are going to spin it. They might start saying I'm trying to influence him in some way, and what if his job is threatened?" I start to worry out loud.

"Whoa, whoa there. Slow down bee bee," Rose interrupts. "You're getting way ahead of yourself. I mean, you guys haven't really discussed what happened or what you want from each other. This guy might be scared shitless that you're going to say something to others about your night together. I think you two need to find a way to meet outside of the context of school, away from prying eyes," she says while tearing a garlic roll from the greasy bag in front of her.

I sigh. She's right, as always.

"I'm right." Rose nods to herself.

Of course, she can also read my mind.

"Rose _is_  totally right. I suggest you play it cool from now on. Don't press him. If he sees you're not out to delegitimize him professionally, maybe he'll loosen up and you can finally straddle his fine ass and get some." Alice is always so eloquent.

Angela agrees as well and pretty soon, we've downed the fourth bottle of wine and chatted for another hour or so about Alice's latest conquest before calling it a night.

After cleaning up, I head upstairs to G's room to check on him. He's dead to the world.

In bed, my thoughts run rampant with everything the girls and I talked about. And then, all I see are green eyes, brightly visible through glasses.

I close my eyes and his face is right there in front of me. He looks at me like he wants me. And I might explode from the intensity of his presence. I conjure up the feeling of his hands on my hips, caressing my waist, the feel of his strong body against mine, and the feel of his warm breath on my neck. It's not long before my fingers are his, and his name is muffled by my pillow.

I need to get laid.

...

Sunday afternoons are the best for doing absolutely nothing. Fortunately, Forks has a great little bookstore with a blocked-off children's section and a coffee shop that serves one of the best lattes I've ever had.

Garrett immediately makes a beeline for the dinosaur books, taking at least five of them to a nearby bench. I smile and sit next to him. These benches aren't made for mommies, but it'll do.

I watch him peruse his books while my mind wanders back to Edward. I've thought about him all weekend, and I'm more comfortable with the idea of playing it cool tomorrow morning when I drop the kids off. If he wants to talk, we'll talk. If he doesn't, well...

"Fancy meeting you here."

"Mr. Cullen! Look, Mommy, It's my teacher!" My son gasps.

No. No. It can't be.

I don't dare look up, because I have no idea what I'll do when my eyes find his. I see black converse and worn jeans with frayed edges. Moving up the long, long-ass legs I stare at his black Nirvana tee shirt that hugs him just right.

His arms are crossed at his broad chest and oh, my Lord, the forearms are on display.

He must do that on purpose.

I finally set my gaze on his face-a knowing smirk graces his perfectly bitable lips and his eyes shine through his glasses.

His hair.

I don't even know how hair like that happens, so I can't even explain it.

I snap myself out of it and my snark comes out to play.

"Really? That's all you could come up with?"

Edward huffs a chuckle through his nose and bows his head. He glances up at me shyly.

"Sorry. I'm not very creative under pressure."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe."

He chuckles again, shaking his head.

The sound of his laugh... I swear I'll just combust.

"Hi, Ms. Swan," chirps Edward's daughter, coming up from behind him and smiling a megawatt smile. She's really a beautiful little girl.

"Hey there, Brianna. You like the bookstore too?"

"I love it! We come every Sunday, right Daddy?"

"That's right, Bree." He smiles down on her.

There's an awkward pause between the big people as we both stare at each other. I don't even know what to do.

The little people do know what to do, however, and they quickly start chatting; G asks me if he can sit with Brianna on the carpet and listen to the storyteller. I tell him to go ahead, and just like that, those two are thick as thieves.

It's so simple for kids to be friends and talk about anything.

I'm apparently not as wordy as I usually am at the moment and just stare at Edward with nothing to say.

I blame Mr. Hotty Pants.

Edward suddenly clears his throat and gestures to an open bench across from me.

"May I?" he asks, honey voice in full effect.

Naked. I want him naked.

Preferably we'd both be naked, but I'll accept just him for now.

"Sure, why not," I respond with a smile.

This should be good.

 


	8. Once Upon a Sunday

**_Magnolia822_ 's my beta,  _xHelloKitty99x_  pre-reads. **

**SM owns everything Twilight... I own Shmexy Teacherward and his glasses.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Once Upon a Sunday

.

.

.

After a few more moments of silence, the sound of the storyteller's voice in the distance makes the children giggle, and I smile in the direction of the commotion.

"Look, I'm sorry about Friday." Edward says suddenly. I guess he likes to cut to the chase.

I turn to find him looking down, tracing the grain of the wooden tabletop. I'm momentarily mesmerized by the length and elegance of his fingers, the veins appearing and disappearing with each movement.

"You have nothing to apologize for. I'm the one with the word vomit, remember?" I reply, my voice small and foreign-sounding as I continue to stare at his hand.

Those fingers were excellent that night. I can only imagine what else they're good at.

He smiles softly. "No. I'm the one who should've explained myself better. If I wasn't so paranoid I wouldn't have invited you for a formal parent-teacher meeting just so I could see you."

Holy shit. Time to be brave, Bella.

"Maybe I wanted to see you too," I say under my breath.

He looks up at me through his lashes- his impossibly long lashes- as one side of his mouth lifts into the grin that makes me want to climb over the table and solder my lips to his.

"So... you don't regret anything from that night?" he asks carefully, waiting for my response.

"Are you kidding?" I laugh, shaking my head. "The only thing I regret is not giving you my number..."

His baritone laugh fills our space, making me look up and smile. His head tips back and I can see the scruff that shadows his exquisite jawline and his Adam's apple...

And Yeah, I kinda wanna suck on it.

And other things.

But one step at a time, please.

As his laugh winds down, his emerald eyes lock with mine.

"I'm surprised you haven't asked me about Bree."

"Oh. Yeah, um..." That question catches me off guard. I flounder, looking for a way to explain my insider info.

"Word gets around, right?" Edward smiles knowingly.

I cringe. "Sorry. It kind of came up in conversation with Angela. The only thing she knew is that you were a widower. I'm really sorry about your wife."

He smiles gently, lowering his head and blinking slowly. "Thanks. It's been a long time though. Bree doesn't have any memory of her other than what I've told her, so don't worry," he explains, looking up at me once again.

We continue chatting about less consequential things, the mood around us lifting and I feel more relaxed after a while. This feels natural, like we do this all the time.

It seems like only minutes, but probably a little more before we hear the clapping of little hands signaling the end of story time; seconds later, our respective children run over to our table.

"Mommy, that was so much fun!" Garrett squeals, latching onto my arm. "Bree says they do story time every Sunday! Can we come every Sunday? Please, please pleeease?" He's literally bouncing up and down while Bree's familiar green eyes shine as she smiles, front teeth missing, of course.

"We'll see, okay? Maybe we can plan to visit once in a while, whaddaya say?" I offer, tousling his hair.

Edward laughs and chimes in. "We're pretty much here almost every Sunday, so maybe we'll be able to hang out too..."

His eyes are on me while his brow arches in silent request. Was he asking, or suggesting?

He wants to hang out. Is that code for  _I wanna have sex?_

Maybe?

Wishful thinking?

 _Sigh_. Fine. It's not like he can jump me in the children's section of the bookstore.

That would be bad. In a  _fuck yeah_  kind of way.

But still.

I'm unable to form words because he's looking at me like my answer determines if he gets to go to Disneyworld if he's a good boy.

I bet he's a very bad,  _bad_ , boy.

Okay, I just need to stop.

The first step is admitting I have a problem, I know.

I simply nod and smile timidly. His relief is evident in his smirk.

"Great!" Garrett exclaims as he and Bree high-five each other.

"Hey Bree, why don't you take Garrett to help you pick out a book to take home? We're leaving in a few," Edward tells his daughter. "And stay where I can see you, please."

"Okay, Daddy," Bree answers sweetly. She's really quite adorable.

"Yeah, G, you can pick one out too," I add.

The kids' are ecstatic as they step a few feet away to browse the selections.

Edward turns back to me and smiles.

"I'm having a difficult time here..." He says softly. I tense. What does he mean?

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just trying to figure out how I should proceed from here. If I should throw caution to the wind and ask you out or not." His voice. It sends warmth through my body... in all the right places.

"Why wouldn't you?" I ask. He pauses, rubbing his fingers over his glorious stubble—a gesture I will now add to my spank bank. _Imagine how that would feel down..._

"I just don't know if this thing we're dancing around is something you'd want, or if it's even feasible." He sounds unsure, his voice down to an almost-whisper.

"Feasible?"

"I mean, I'm Garrett's teacher." He lets the last word hang, staring at me like he's allowing it to absorb.

"Yeah..."

Okay, so not my most articulate response.

"But you're also sexy as hell and I'd really like to see you again," he rushes, and I can even hear the tiniest of gruffness at the end there. Jebus Crisp, this guy.

"I'd like to see you again too," I manage to say.

"Have dinner with me."

"Okay."

"I mean, it's just dinner, right? Everyone has dinner..." he muses, almost to himself.

"Right. Wait, are you worried?"

"Worried?" He looks worried.

"Yeah. I don't want to feel like we have to sneak around, but if you think this might be an issue with the school... geez, I don't even know how that works..."

"No. I'm not worried about the school. I'm allowed to see whoever I want to see, Bella."

"Oh, okay. Good."

"But I don't know if you're concerned about what other people might say..."

"I could give a shit about what other people say."

Seriously, what  _do_  I care. They're already talking about my failed marriage. It really can't get any worse, right?

He laughs. "Good. So, I guess I'll call you?"

"Yeah... sounds good." I offer him a smile.

Several seconds of silence and staring pass before I come to my senses and ask for his phone. He hands it over for me to save my number into it and call myself.

"There. Now I know it's you when you call."

"Oh, trust me you'll know when it's me," he says, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. I can tell he's trying to be funny, more than suggestive.

He's so cheesy. I love it.

"Cocky, are we?"

"Nah. Just confident." There's that stupid smirk again. Those lips.

 _Now_  he's being suggestive. Damn him.

I scoff before realizing I probably need to tell him a little more about my situation before our date.

"Edward, I really do want to get to know you more, but I think you should know that I've only recently finalized my divorce. I'm kind of new at all this, so..."

"Oh, I know..." he answers absentmindedly.

Huh?

"Wait, what? You know?" I ask as our kids return and Bree pulls Edward's hand to leave. He gives me that sexy grin again, walking backwards, never taking his eyes off me.

"Word gets around."

I stare in shock, mouth hanging open, before I grin right back, shaking my head.

"See ya tomorrow morning," he adds.

"Bye, Mr. Cullen!" Garrett shouts. Edward winks and waves before turning towards his daughter and the checkout counter.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, Edward.**


	9. It's a Date

**_Magnolia822_ 's betas my utter crap and makes it readable, thus making me look like I know what I'm doing.  _xHelloKitty99x_  pre-reads. **

**SM owns everything Twilight... I own Shmexy Teacherward and his glasses.**

* * *

Chapter 9: It's a Date

.

.

.

It's my turn to pick the kids up Monday afternoon, and after our little chat the day before in the book store, I'm more than a little anxious to see how Edward will behave around me... in public.

I mean, we aren't much of anything right now, but still, I think we shared  _something_  yesterday.

Not what I really  _wanted_  to share, mind you... that kind of sharing requires clothes off, saliva-swapping, and unlawful carnal knowledge, if you know what I mean.

No. We had a connection, and for the first time it was more than the sexual stuff. He was... nice. Our conversation flowed after the first few awkward minutes, and I found myself smiling... a lot.

So when the kids run out to the drop-off area with no Mr. Cullen in sight, I admit I'm sorely disappointed.

That ends when my phone buzzes with a text message. G and Lily are busy strapping themselves in, chatting away.

_**Sorry I missed you, parent came in to speak with me.** _

_**Hmm. It's ok. Unless it's Lauren, then it's not okay. At all.** _

_**Um. No. Although she did show me her new airbrushed nails today.** _

I giggle.

"What are you laughing at, Mommy?"

"Nothing, baby. Just responding to a text."

"Is it Aunt Alice? You always laugh at her text messages."

"No, it's not Alice. It's another friend of mine." I don't really want to get into it. You never want to get into it with a five-year-old, quite honestly.

I type another quick reply _. **Let me guess, teddy bears?**_

_**Flowers.** _

_**Oh, that's not too bad.** _

_**It is when they're supposed to be orchids and they look like 10 tiny vaginas.** _

I snort. Loudly.

G and Lily start giggling behind me.

"Mommy, you're weird."

"Don't I know it."

_**Wow. I'm so sorry you had to see that.** _

Edward's message is almost instantaneous.  _ **Yeah, so am I. I'm a bit traumatized.**_

As I pull out into traffic I put the phone away, because you know... I'm not one of  _those_  people.

Safety first, people. It's a car, not a phone booth.

When I park in front of Angela's house and the kids rush through her front door, I grab my bag and notice the green blinking light of a missed text message.

_**So, dinner?** _

There goes my stupid, goofy smile again.

_**Sure. What did you have in mind?** _

_**Up to you. I could make dinner, or we could go out.** _

Hmm. Something to consider. On the one hand, I'm not sure I'm ready to go to Edward's home for dinner. It might be too soon and he might expect stuff.

I might expect stuff too. More like  _demand_  it.

I don't know. I just met the guy. Let's be real.

_Even though his tongue is very familiar with my mine._

But still.

On the other hand, though, if we go out to a public place in Forks-where everyone knows your name- we might be creating the biggest story this small town has seen since old, crazy Mr. Banner went streaking though his front yard claiming the aliens were out to get him when I was nine.

But, I'm not ashamed. And I'll be damned if I'm gonna let a few gossips stop me from enjoying a dinner with a friend- who happens to be my son's teacher, and super-friggin-hot.

_**How about dinner out?** _

_**Friday night? 7? Can I pick you up?** _

Can he pick me up? Sure, he can pick me right up and throw me up against the wall and...

_**Ok.** _

I hold myself back from telling him I want to go out tomorrow night. Lord knows I want to see him, but it's a school night. My phone vibrates again.

_**I'll see you tomorrow ;)** _

_**Emoticons. Interesting.** _

_**LOL. Yeah, well, I gotta stay hip, you know. ;)** _

God, even his winking emoticon looks like him. It's a sad state of affairs when a semi-colon and parenthesis makes me hot and bothered.

_**See you tomorrow then.** _

A throat clearing nearby startles me. I glance up.

"Woah, who's got ya all goofy and blushing? It wouldn't happen to be a certain teacher, would it?" Angela asks as I step onto her porch.

"Well, since you ask, yes, it was a certain teacher we know. He asked me to dinner." I mumble that last part as I walk through her door.

Angela gasps and her eyes widen like saucers. "Holy crap!" she whispers, looking around to make sure the kids were out of earshot. "When?"

"Friday. We're going to dinner. Out." I cringe.

"Ooh. That's like putting out a full-page ad in the  _Forks Chronicle_ ," she muses, leading me to the kitchen where we take our usual stools.

"Yeah, I know. But, there's nothing that says we can't see each other, right? We're two consenting adults," I tell her, half trying to convince myself as well.

"Of course there's nothing wrong with seeing him, Bella. And plus, you just met him; you haven't even kissed, so it's all good. It's like two platonic friends going out to dinner."

Oh. That's right. I never told her.

To be fair, I was gonna tell her. It was just that at the beginning, I wasn't sure how Angela would respond. But now that I know she basically wants me to jump his disco stick, I figure it's a good idea to finally fill her in on what happened the night at the bar. Club. Whatever.

So I do. I tell her everything.

And through it all she sits wide-eyed, as if watching the cliffhanger to a great movie.

"Shit." she simply says when I'm done.

"Yeah."

"That must've been hot."

"Quite." I nod.

"Wow."

"Exactly."

As I say my goodbyes with G in tow, Angela gives me a hug and whispers, "You better tap that, and soon, my friend."

When I lean away to see her face, she looks pointedly at me.

"Oh, Angela, you just don't know..."

"Oh, I have a strange feeling I do. But for what it's worth, I can see the way he looks at you. The rest of those moms got nothin' on you, girl," she says sweetly, giving me a wink.

I just smile and tell her I'll see her tomorrow.

...

The rest of the week flies by. Edward and I exchange several text messages, each skimming the flirting line without being too suggestive.

Needless to say, I'm a horny mess by Friday afternoon.

My Rabbit has waged a revolt and has ceased to work. It must be shocked by its recent nightly usage.

After dropping Garrett off at my parents and admitting to my mother that I, in fact, am going on a date (and suffering through the less-than-appropriate advice that she's memorized from some morning ladies' talk show), I go home to prepare.

I pluck, bathe, wash, paint nails and toes, and shave.

Not everything.

It's neat down there, don't worry. I just don't like the idea of looking like a pre-pubescent girl. If he ends up not liking it, then tough shit. No one's worth the agony of waxing down there.

I'm kind of in a rush by six-forty-five and hurry to dress and fix my hair. All in all, I think I look pretty darn good.

My doorbell rings at exactly seven-oh-eight.

When I open the door, Edward is grinning, his eyes roaming up and down my body. Which is fine, because quite frankly, I'm doing the same thing.

This man. This  _man_.

Navy blue, long sleeved, v-neck sweater, dark wash jeans, glasses, hair...

Well, his hair... see... yeah...

Still no words.

It's crazy, bronze sex.

That's the best I can do.

"You look really good." His voice feels like it's caressing my skin.

No, I'm not making this shit up.

"So do you," I say softly before he leans down and presses a light kiss on my cheek.

Swoonorama.

"Ready to go?"

I nod and we're off.

...

"So who has Bree tonight?" I ask, staring right at his beautiful jawline. I can't look away.

"She's having a sleep over at a friend's house. And Garrett?"

"Grandparents."

"Ah, yes. Bree would've stayed over with hers tonight, but they're in Port Angeles and I didn't have the time to drive over and back here."

"Oh, so is that why you moved to our little town, then?" My curiosity is killing me.

"Partly. My dad retired and said he wanted to slow down. Mom was all about it, since she had him all to herself now, so they sold their big house in the city and moved. I was by myself with Bree and even though we managed, I'd rather Bree have her grandparents around. And I guess I needed to slow down too."

"Very wise of you. Where are we going, by the way?" There's really only three places that would suit our outing tonight, and of course that bar... _the bar_.

"How about  _Tino's_? I hear it's pretty decent Italian."

"Sounds good." Pretty quiet place, serves about thirty-five, killer garlic bread... which I will  _not_  be partaking in tonight. Don't want to scare him away with the dragon breath.

We continue to small talk before he opens the door to the restaurant for me and from that point on, the evening progresses seamlessly. Everything's so natural with him. We make each other laugh, and when he talks about his daughter, his face lights up; it makes something inside my chest bloom and I want nothing more than to climb over this damn dinner table and straddle him.

Watching him eat is obscene. His lips wrapping around the fork when we share a tiramisu has me all tied in knots, and I nearly die when he feeds me a forkful of creamy goodness. It doesn't escape my notice that his emerald green eyes are staring at my lips.

I might be licking them on purpose.

Sue me.

When we leave the restaurant, his hand rests on the small of my back. My eyes catch a couple of people I know staring at us curiously. Great. We'll be the talk of the town tomorrow for sure.

He drives me home as we joke some more and I flip through his iPod.

There's hesitation when he walks me up to the door. I can see him warring with something, his face reflecting conflicting emotions. I bet I know what that something is.

So I help him out.

My lips meet his softly at first. But he needs no coaxing before our kiss turns deeper. Hands in hair, bodies pressed together—it's a replica of the same heat from our first kiss that fateful night.

I come up for air, resting my forehead against his. "Come inside for a drink," I breathe.

For a moment, he looks worried, tentative.

"Just a drink. Nothing more," I assure him.

He sighs and nods as I open the door and lead him through.

"Make yourself at home," I say over my shoulder as I grab two wine glasses and fill them halfway.

When I return to the living room, I find Edward on my sofa holding a picture frame. It's from our trip to Disneyland last year.

"That was a fun trip, G had a great time."

"I can tell. You look happy too," he says, taking the glass from my hand.

"What can I say, I'm crazy for Mickey. Then again, Mickey pinched my ass, so I guess the feeling was mutual," I add and Edward chuckles.

"Hey, I'm just gonna run to the bathroom real quick. Turn on the TV or the stereo if you want. I'll be right back."

"No problem. I'll be here," he says, lazily swirling his glass.

I freshen up and make sure I don't have anything stuck between my teeth. I also decide to quickly smooth some lotion over my legs, but I notice something.

Oh, no. Please no.

I frantically search my medicine cabinet.

"Shit."

And this, my friends, is why I'm a big, fat fail.

Running down the length of my right leg is an unshaven line of hair.

I've been walking around with that beautiful piece of ass next to me all night with a line of hair on my leg.

And there are no more razors.

Fuck. My. Life.

Of course this happens to me.

It's not like the hairs are super long, but enough for me to notice.

And he'll notice. Damn it.

I'll just have to make sure nothing happens tonight.

Yeah. That's it. Act like nothing's going on.

I take a deep breath and stare at myself in the mirror.

"Ok, Bella. Go out there and be cool. He probably won't notice."

Yeah, right.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, dear. Let's be honest, how many times has that happened to you? lol**


	10. Spots Missed

**_Magnolia822_ 's the best beta in the world.  _xHelloKitty99x_ and TropicalSorbet pre-read.**

**SM owns everything Twilight... I own Shmexy Teacherward and his glasses.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Spots Missed

.

.

.

Of course, I could try fishing out the razor I used out of the damn trash bin, but that little slimy film above the blades is stuck to a used tissue, and just... no.

And plus, I'm sensitive. Used razors and my skin don't have a great relationship.

So out the door I go to find Edward just where I left him, with his head leaning against the back of the couch. His eyes are closed and he hasn't noticed my return, so I take advantage and observe.

His wild hair is all over the place, like he just raked his fingers through it. His long lashes lie against his skin while his lips pucker into the cutest little pout that makes me want to hug him and suck on his lips.

And then there's his neck.

Not enough attention has been spent admiring his neck. Let's take a moment, because there it is, the  _pièce de résistance_...

His Adam's apple.

It's a thing of beauty, bobbing smoothly when he swallows, His skin is covered with just the slightest hint of stubble.

Yeah, I'm done.

I gently clear my throat as I sit next to him on the sofa. I don't sit too far away, but I don't sit close enough to seem forward. I fold my right leg under me and my knee grazes his thigh ever-so-slightly.

See how I did that? I hid the offending unshaven leg and made a move in one shot.

That's as slick as I get, I'm afraid.

Edward's head lolls towards me, his jade eyes opening. He smiles a lazy grin.

"So..." I begin and trail off.

"So, I had a really good time tonight," he says, sighing comfortably and placing his hand on my knee. The warmth from his hand is as electrifying as it is calming. It also makes every hair on my body rise- yes, including the ones on my leg, which reminds me that I need to be in control tonight so there are no hairy discoveries.

But when he leans towards me, his face a breath away from mine, all thoughts fly out the window.

_How the hell does he do that?_

"What do you mean?" he whispers.

Shit. I said that out loud.

He chuckles. "Yes you did."

"Damn it."

He laugh is doing things to me down there but I fight it… kind of.

I giggle shyly and move closer. "I'm just wondering what kind of mojo you're working with and if you even know you have it to begin with."

"Mojo?" He chuckles again. "What, you think I've got game?"

"Oh, you  _so've_  got game... you _have_  to know it," I scoff.

Edward's lopsided grin makes an appearance and, yeah, he knows it.

"See? That right there," I exclaim, pointing at his lips. " _That_  is game."

We both laugh for a moment and I'm completely relaxed. It could be the fact that it's so easy to be around him. It could also be the wine.

He lifts his hand from my knee to my chin, both of us leaning in until our smiles touch.

Then, things are not funny anymore.

Edward softly presses small kisses on my lower lip, then the top, making me catch my breath. This isn't the same kiss from earlier, or from that first night. It's... lovely.

I return it with slightly more intensity, finally pulling his bottom lip between mine and sucking gently. His deep, quiet groan vibrates all over my body and it's like a switch.

My hands go to take his glasses off and set them on the side table. It's a damn shame, but this will be a lot more comfortable without them. My hands them move to find their happy place at the back of his neck where they can grab fistfuls of soft hair. He groans again and pulls me closer to him, his hands drawing me to him until our bodies are as close as they can be.

When his tongue searches out mine, I whimper, which he seems to thoroughly enjoy because his breathing quickens and his hands travel up and down my back.

I'm so into it I don't even think twice about straddling him.

Because, seriously, that's what you do to guys that look like him.

Or just this guy, 'cause honestly, I've never seen anyone like him.

His mouth becomes more insistent, detaching from my mouth to skim my jaw and nibble down my neck to my collarbone.

His actions cause me to gasp. I instinctively grind my hips against his raging erection- which is really quite impressive, by the way- pressing my boobs against his chest.

"Bella, oh... you feel amazing..." Edward gasps against my chest. He pulls down the neckline of my top until his mouth finds the swell of my breasts, and it's fucking heaven.

"Shit." I breathe against his temple while my hands tangle roughly in his hair.

He's having a hard time trying to get to my tits, which I really need him to do for the sake of my sanity, so I lean away enough to pull my top over head, leaving me in my black bra.

His eyes are locked on my chest, flitting from one to the other. He looks like a little kid at a toy store, not knowing which to play with first.

I'm about to help him and take the bra off when he swats my hands away and deftly unhooks it. His fingers graze my shoulder as he pushes the straps off. When it falls away he wastes no time diving in.

He's a hungry man. Maybe he's been sans sex for as long as I have.

Jesus, maybe this is a bad idea.

Too soon maybe? Too much? Maybe it's too... _ooohhh!_

"Ooohhh!" I pant when I feel his teeth lightly nibble on my nipple.

_Ha! Nibble on my nipple... I kill me._

When Edward switches to the other boob I forget about it being too soon because it just feels too good to stop.

I'm humping him like a raging whore and I don't care- neither does he. His cock is rubbing dangerously close to my pussy and I'm so wet I should be embarrassed, but... Nah.

His hands travel down my back and over my skirt-covered ass before he reaches under the fabric and splays his hands over my panties.

"Damn, I've wanted to that all night," he grunts into my neck.

"Mmmm," I moan, reacting to the combination of his hot breath and stubble against my skin. I push his sweater up, signaling my intentions. I can feel every ripple of his toned torso and the happy trail that leads to a smattering of chest hair.

I've never been one for chest hair. But the right amount on this man... just... _FUCK_... yes.

He pulls his shirt the rest of the way off and I can finally feel skin against skin as he returns to his previous actions. His hands begin to trail up my calves but before he reaches my thighs, he slows his movements, caressing the same spot over and over again.

In my state of discombobulation I wonder for a split second what in the world he's doing. Then I freeze.

Oh, shit.

_Shit shit shit._

I struggle to dismount from his lap but he holds onto my waist with one hand while his other hand grabs my calf.

"Let me off," I snap, albeit weakly. The heat of my ever-inconvenient blush races to my cheeks.

"Why?" he whispers, still nuzzled into my neck.

"Because it's embarrassing," I whisper back, closing my eyes in utter humiliation.

"What is?" I can feel the tug of his smirk on my skin.

Is the fucker fucking with me?

"What the fuck do you think? I missed a spot when I shaved,  _ugh_... I want off!" I try to push him away, but damn, he's pretty strong, and he's... he's...

He's trembling...

No, no. He's giggling.

I gasp at him. "I can't believe you're laughing at me, you jerk!"

At that, Edward's head snaps up, and I can see his reddened face and the mischievous glint in his beautiful eyes, and I want to punch him and fuck him and kiss him at the same time.

"Aww. Don't be like that, Bella. It's cute. It's like, like a leg mohawk," he says, struggling to get the words out and trying to reign in his laughter.

I want to be mad at him. I should be furious.

But I'm not.

His smile is addictive, and in seconds I've dissolved into fits of laughter, leaning my head onto his shoulder.

After we settle down, we sigh and stare at each other for what seems like forever.

I don't mind. I could stare at those eyes all night and be happy.

Well, not really. I'd still like to eventually have sex with him, but I digress.

Edward breaks the silence first.

"As much as I would love to stay, and you have no idea how much," he says, pulsing his hips towards me for effect. I can still feel him hard against me. I don't want him to go.

"I know." I finish his thought for him. "We talked about taking things slow and I'm here practically violating you."

"Oh, I don't mind you practically violating me in the least. That's the problem. If I stay, I know what I'll do, what I'm capable of. It's been a while." He shakes his head, looking down in embarrassment.

"Yeah, same here."

"But we still have a lot to talk about. We still haven't discussed the night at the bar, and I don't want you to have any misperceptions about me. Picking up girls at a bar isn't my style..."

I pressed my finger on his kiss-swollen lips. "It's okay. That isn't me either. You don't owe me explanations."

"I want to tell you. I want to know more about you."

His clear, green eyes are striking with the intensity of his words.

After straightening ourselves up and agreeing to talk things through, I walk him to the door. He pulls me by my waist as he kisses me gently, his other hand cupping the side of my face.

The kiss is soft again, but never lacking the same fire I always feel kissing him.

"I'll call you tomorrow. Maybe we can take the kids out or something this weekend," he mumbles against my lips.

"Mmm. Okay."

He smirks again before opening the door and heading out towards his car.

I lean against the door frame and wave; he waves back and drives away.

An hour later I'm buried underneath my sheets in bed when my phone vibrates.

_I'm home. I wish I were still there._

I grin before typing my response.

Then come over.

_Don't tempt me, woman._

_Ha. But I wish you were still here too._

_Good to know. I'll call u tomorrow. Sweet dreams._

_Goodnight, Edward._

And my dreams that night might not be sweet, but he's definitely the star.


	11. Sunny Days and Picnics

**_Magnolia822_ 's red pens my shit.  _xHelloKitty99x_ and  _TropicalSorbet_  pre-read and they all make me smile!**

**SM owns everything Twilight... I own Shmexy Teacherward and his glasses.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Sunny Days and Picnics

.

.

.

The next day, Edward does, in fact, call me. We make plans to take the kids to the park, since autumn has arrived in Forks in dramatic fashion. The leaves turn wonderful shades of red and orange, and the cooler-than-normal breeze makes it perfect to just be outdoors.

This of course also means more people will see us. But at this point, I could give a crap.

Edward picks us up around two.

Hoodie, glasses, jeans, crazy hair.

Le sigh.

G's super excited and gives Edward a high five.

"Do I get one too?" I ask playfully, locking the door behind me.

"No. You do get one of these though," he whispers, looking over his shoulder to make sure the kids are already in the car.

Then his kisses me. Too short, but what can you do?

"Mmmmm. I'm special," I say.

"Yes, you are," he responds, resting his hand on the small of my back to lead me to the car.

The day is gorgeous. This park is still exactly the way I remember it growing up, only they've updated the playground quite a bit. The kids pretty much zoom away towards the fun, leaving Edward and me sitting on a blanket.

"You really didn't have to do al this, you know. I could've brought something.." I gesture toward the picnic basket filled with sandwiches, chips, water and juice.

"Please, it was my pleasure, and it was actually more Bree's idea. We used to have picnics back in Seattle all the time. Since we've moved, we haven't had a chance to."

"Well, I'll have to make sure and thank her. I can't even remember the last time I had a picnic."

We sit in companionable silence for a bit, just watching the kids run, climb, and swing.

I'm tired just watching them.

Before long, Edward inches over until our fingers touch. Hesitant, he gives me a glance before twining his fingers with mine.

We both smile, like we have some big secret to keep. It doesn't escape me that there are several families- all known, some with kids in the very school where Edward teaches. He's aware too, as his exasperated groan attests.

"It kinda pisses me off that I'm letting a few prying eyes stop me from kissing you right now," he says, his voice deep and growly.

It's pretty sexy, actually. Like, seriously, my panties might be a little wet right now.

"Well, we have a right to be out here, spending time together. It's not wrong, and we're not doing anything inappropriate."

"What if I want to do inappropriate things?" I hear him mumble under his breath.

I gape at him and inhale sharply.

"What? What was that, Mr. Cullen? Did I hear you correctly?"

Edward's ears immediately redden at the tips, but he quickly recovers, unleashing a lopsided smirk that could well be the leading cause of death among women.

Oh, this is fun.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He looks straight ahead.

"No, no. I distinctly heard you say something about wanting to do inappropriate things. Do you care to elaborate?" I say, trying out my sexy, sultry voice.

At least I hope it sounds sexy and sultry. I might just sound like a bad transvestite.

Edward turns his head towards me and leans in and it's like this all the time- this pull towards him, like he's the center of gravity.

He stares at my mouth and lick his lips before his eyes meet mine, and gah! I want this man so much I contemplate risking arrest due to indecent exposure.

"We'll take things as slow as you want to. But trust me, Bella. You're all I think about... and when the time is right, I'll show you," he whispers, his lips mere millimeters from mine.

And I'm dead. D. E. A. D.

Holy shit.

A throat clears. We both freeze.

"Hello there, Bella. How nice to see you again."

My eyes wander to the source of the familiar voice. When I recognize who it is, I inwardly cringe.

"Wow. Charlotte. It's been... wow. How are you?" I don't really want to know, but you know, just being polite.

"I'm doing great," she says absently, but her eyes focus on Edward. I don't really blame her, but shit, stop looking at him.

Mine... MINE!

Charlotte extends her hand towards Edward. "Charlotte Waters. And you are?"

Bat your lashes at him one more time, bitch, and I'll...

"Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you," he replies shaking her hand.

"Cullen... Cullen... wait. You're the new teacher in town, aren't you?"

Oh, God, Charlotte. Really? I roll my eyes as I look away, pretending to be checking up on the kids. They're still there. Great.

"Um, yeah. How'd you know? Are you a parent or...?"

"Oh, no, no!" She giggles. Her very fake, fake giggle.

"Oh, no. I'm way too young to have kids. My brother's son is in your class. Timmy?"

Edward simply nods. I can sense how tense he is.

"Charlotte, we're the same age."

"Mmm. I know. But don't worry. No one thinks any less of you for having an unplanned pregnancy, Bella. You managed to snatch Mike up and get him to marry you. He was  _such_ a great guy."

Her patronizing face... I just wanna throw her down and use a million sharpies to draw obscene things on it.

"By the way, where is your little munchkin?" She looks around towards the swings.

"Umm..." I look around like a dumbass.

"Well I should probably get going. It was nice to see you again. And Edward," she coos.

I want to shoot her with a paintball gun.

"It was certainly a pleasure meeting you."

I want to take tweezers and pluck every single last eyelash out of her head.

Edward only waves in silence as she saunters away, adding a little extra swing to her hips that makes her look like she has a bad limp.

He leans into my ear.

"Who the hell was that?"

Oh good. He looks scarred for life.

"THAT... is Charlotte. She had a thing for my ex-husband when we were all in high school. She'd practically throw herself at him, much like she did to you just now," I confess, taking a deep breath to down.

"She was... intense... and I have to say, not in a good way."

I turn to him and smile.

"She wasn't that bad." I lie.

"Bella, she was a total bitch to you. What's the story there?"

"Oh, the usual. High school arch nemesis. I'm pretty much convinced that something might've happened between her and Mike behind my back. At the end of it all, she's bitter he ended up with me... a lot of good it did me anyway."

"I'd say you got the best of him right over there," he said, gesturing to my son swinging high on the swings, clearly in a contest with Bree to see who can swing higher. G's laugh rings through the air, causing me to grin from ear to ear before turning to Edward.

He smiles knowingly. I kiss him on the cheek.

I agree.

"The very best."


	12. Less Tricks, More Treats

**_Thank you to Magnolia822 for betaing,_   _xHelloKitty99x_ and  _TropicalSorbet_  for pre-reading love you all hard.**

**SM owns everything Twilight... I own Shmexy Teacherward, and the term "leg mohawk." #TRUFAX.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Less Tricks, More Treats

.

.

.

Halloween.

Yes. It's for kids. Maybe.

But it's almost my favorite holiday. Second only to Christmas.

I've decked out my house in everything the local party supply store had in stock. It might be a little much, but hey, if you don't go big, don't bother.

Edward and I have seen each other consistently over the last few weeks and I'm totally sexually frustrated.

We've had a couple of close calls. There was this one time we were at my place, getting... you know, hot and heavy. Our hands were on each other in places we wouldn't talk about in polite company when his cell phone went off. Bree had come down with a bad flu at his parents' house in Port Angeles, and he decided to go pick her up so he could look after her.

I couldn't blame him, really. He's a dad after all. If I were in his shoes, G would always be my top priority.

But all in all, we've progressed quite nicely. The town chatter had been quite loud the days following our picnic. I've had lots of moms give me the evil eye. Lauren vamped up the hoochie factor a little more, totally ignoring me whenever we're in each other's presence, even though she's still all over Edward to this day.

He's been great about it, though. He's been very politically correct with her and everyone else who might've given him issues about seeing a parent outside of school.

The cool thing is all my friends finally met Edward about a week ago... officially... without all the alcohol.

We had dinner at Rose and Em's place, and luckily Edward, Em, and Ben hit it off quite well. They talked football and the latest baseball stats, and Alice, Rose and Angela gave me meaningful looks as the boys carried on. And when Alice discreetly made the pointy finger-in-the hole hand gesture mouthing the words yo _u better fuck him soon_ , I knew...

They were happy for me.

And Alice is a pervy slut.

But she's proud of that, so we're good.

"Mommy, I think this needs more noodles!"

My son is currently surveying the multitude of perfectly gross confections for our haunted house in his ninja costume.

"You got it, kid!" I shout from my room, glancing at my reflection. Perfectly spooky witch, complete with pointy hat and big nose with the mole.

Garrett's been surprisingly calm and collected about the whole Mommy-and-Mr. Cullen thing. He  _did_  ask me one day if Mr. Cullen was my boyfriend.

Yeah. Imagine _that_ conversation.

"Well buddy, he's a friend who happens to be a boy, so I guess he is."

"But, do you like LIKE him, or just like him? Bree says she wants you to be her mommy..."

I pretty much spit my coffee all over my magazine. The one with Johnny Depp on the cover.

That was a sad day.

I explained to my son that yes, while we liked, LIKED each other, I was nowhere near becoming Bree's mommy. I mean, I really have grown to love Bree and her understated girlyness, but Edward and I have been dating less than a month..

I want him. God and my hooha know I want him too. And we're exclusive—something he and I discussed one evening watching movies on his couch. We rounded third base after that.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I make my way downstairs and hear the doorbell ring. I smile, already knowing who's on the other side.

"Hey! I mean,  _Helloooo my preettyyy._ " I cackle and wiggle my long fingernails at Bree who's already giggling in her Japanese kimono costume. When I look up, I see the object of my sexual frustration and affection staring at me, an amused grin plastered on his scruffy face.

"Hey, you didn't dress up? Party pooper!" I say as Edward lays a kiss carefully on my lips, trying to avoid my huge plastic nose.

"Me? I'm totally dressed up. I'm a teacher, overworked and underpaid, see?" He gestures towards his crazy hair—sticking up more than usual—and his pockets turned inside-out.

"Ah, clever, clever man." I giggle, leading him into the house.

"Wow, this is... totally insane... I like it. You would do something like this," he observes. His hand travels from my shoulder discreetly down to the swell on my ass.

"This costume is pretty accurate, you know... since you put a spell on me from the start," he whispers, and I can't help but look at him and snort. Not sexy at all.

"You mock me, woman?" He feigns shock and hurt, hand on chest.

"Yeah, you bet your ass I mock you. What, did you rehearse that line all day?"

He presses himself against my back... right THERE... and  _oh, mah gaw_... his hands on my hips.

"I'd be careful, Ms. Swan. It's not polite to disrespect the teacher. I'll deal with you later."

Flatline. Motherfucking flatline.

Did he just... did he?

I'm getting laid tonight.

Fuck yeah. I've been all kinds of nervous all day after he called me to plan for tonight. I shaved, this time making sure I had no fucking "leg mohawk" as Edward had so gracefully named it, and laid out the one black lacey bra and panty set I owned, which I'm currently wearing underneath the crazy witch getup.

My speechlessness makes him chuckle in my ear, creating goosebumps all over my skin.

He's evil. I knew it. Underneath the neat and tidy exterior, he's still the guy that almost jumped me on the dance floor.

A couple of hours later, my house looks like a hurricane passed through: candy wrappers are strewn across the floor, streamers and fake spiderwebs droop down, and the point on my pointy hat lies slightly flaccid.

Yeah, that's right, I said  _flaccid._

I sit on the couch, feet up on the coffee table looking at Edward from behind as he kisses Bree goodnight. She's staying over Lily's house tonight.

G is staying at my parents', who had picked him up a few minutes before.

Imagine that introduction.

_"Mom, Dad, this is Edward Cullen, Garrett's teacher. Edward, Charlie and Renee Swan."_

_"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Swan... Mr. Swan," Edward said, shaking Dad's hand. Luckily, I'd warned Edward that I kind of already told my parents we were seeing each other. Edward smiled politely as Dad sized him up right then and there._

_My mother speaks up first._

_"Well, aren't you handsome? Garrett speaks so highly of you, as does Bella," she wiggles her eyebrows, bumping shoulders with me._

_Seriously, Mom?_

Yeah. All kinds of awkward. Thank God Edward is so easy-going. I wouldn't blame him if he ran the other way after that.

So, we are alone. Totally planned. He brought a change of clothes and everything.

"I should start cleaning up," I finally say, after a few moments of reveling in the peaceful silence without our children.

As I start to get up, however, Edward pulls me gently back down by my wrist until I flop down next to him.

"Oomf!"

"Sorry, I just don't want you to leave my side tonight. We'll clean up tomorrow," Edward declares, kissing my neck over and over again. My breaths speeds up as I close my eyes, feeling one hand on the back of my neck and the other wrapping around my waist, tugging me closer to him.

Things are kind of awkward with my fake nose and overall costume, but none of it seems to bother or deter him. I think of how ridiculous this whole scene must look from the outside, and I start to giggle. Edward halts all movements.

"Is something... humorous, Bella?" He asks against the skin under my ear.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just wondering if you've noticed I'm still in this god-awful witchy thing and just don't care, or if you're genuinely turned on by this nose."

Edward leans away, arching an eyebrow, his lips giving way to the ever-sexy lopsided grin. Without another word, he stands, pulling me up with him.

"Why don't you show me to your bedroom so I can show you what turns me on?"

 _Gasp_. Alrighty then.

I bite my lip in an attempt to stifle a whorey moan. His smug face tells me I've failed.

I lead him upstairs, and his hands grab at my hips as we fumble towards my room. When I open the door the lights are out save one little lamp on my nightstand.

I turn to face him only to be met by fierce lips on mine.

Fucking hell.

We struggle to take off my costume piece by piece. My pointy hat gets thrown across the room; my cap and robe are untied and allowed to fall gracelessly to the floor, leaving me in just my bra and panties.

I work hard to push back my insecurities about my body and how long it's been since any man has seen me like this and go for undoing his belt and pulling his polo shirt over his head.

His chest and abs are just... _rawr_.

It's not like his abs are all rock hard like you read in the erotic fiction I may or may not have read online, but... yeah... they're just right. He's a man, not a sculpture.

His mouth takes inventory of every part of my neck and chest until he reaches the scalloped edge of my pretty bra.

"These are spectacular," he mumbles as his hands cup and press and fondle my boobs. The boobs are happy. I can hear them cheering from the attention.

His hot mouth presses kisses against them while his hands work to unclasp the bra from behind. When he finally frees them, he stares in awe.

"Shit, I never get tired of looking at them," he says and dives right in, nibbling, sucking, fondling. My hands go for his hair, anchoring him to me so I can feel more of his wet, hot kisses.

I finally find my way to the edge of my bed and sit, looking at him as he pulls away and unzips his fly. His pants pool at his feet and his fingers hook his boxer briefs. What I want to see most, what I've fucking dreamt about, stands hard and ready in front of me.

He looks down at me almost guarded, apprehensive. It takes all my strength not to pull him towards me.

"Are you sure? We don't have to...OHHHH!"

Yeah, my hand around his dick shut him up real fast.

I mentally fistbump myself.

_Oh, yeah. I still got it._

His hand finds purchase on my shoulder, steadying him as I pull his boxers all the way down until I'm face-to-face with the most beautiful penis, nodding like it's saying hello.

Hi. It's a pleasure to meet you. Or will be... in a few seconds.

I look up to assure him, since I really didn't answer his question.

"I'm sure. I want this."

His hand caresses my cheek as I pull him towards me.

My mouth is ready to greet the beautiful penis until I'm stopped.

Not by him, don't worry. No.

I can't get my mouth around him because my gigantic fake nose is pressed against the skin above his base.

I'd be embarrassed if I wasn't so horny.

Edward, realizing something's amiss, looks confused. Then he laughs.

I rip the offensive accessory off my face and take him into my mouth.

"Fuck!"

Yeah, that shut him up once again.

Now, it's been a long time since I've given a blowjob. And I've never done it to someone this, um... endowed.

It's not like it's a monster-cock, but it's considerably bigger than Mike's.

And I have no idea why the hell I'm thinking about Mike's dick right now when I have Edward's inside my mouth.

I try all the moves I can remember, watching his reactions and learning what really makes him crazy.

His hands massage my scalp and I can tell he's trying pretty damn hard not to push my head down.

Soon, he tugs a little on my hair, signaling he's about to come and, as I raise my eyes to his, I can see how I affect him.

He pushes me away until my back hits the mattress, kissing his way up from my stomach up to my lips, and then down again.

"You've been a bad girl, Ms. Swan," he pants against my chest.

Oh, dear God, he's pulling the teacher card.

"Oh yeah? Am I gonna have to serve detention, Mr. Cullen?" I breathe out all sex-kitten-like.

His eyes gleam with mirth and sex before his fingers push my panties down and off.

And ladies and gentleman, I'm completely naked in front of this totally naked and fuckhot man.

I'm getting laid. I'm getting laid. I'M GETTING LAID!

"I might just have to have you serve it right here, right now... would you like that, Bella?"

He must work a phone sex job after hours with that voice, because really.

Another one of my whore moans escapes as his mouth meets mine again and now we're frantic.

It's been a while for the both of us. There's no need for any more foreplay.

He nudges my legs open and I immediately comply, wrapping them around his waist, pulling him to meet my wetness.

He's hot and hard. Just feeling him right there is driving me friggin' insane.

He pulls away for a moment, resting his forehead against mine, looking down at me with his gorgeous green eyes- dark with lust. But there's something else there too.

"This is more than sex to me, you know?"

The words catch me by surprise and I search his eyes for meaning. But I understand what he's saying.

"It's more than sex to me too," I assure him.

"I want it all, Bella. I know it's soon, but fuck, I want it all."

My God, he sounds so sincere and desperate all at once.

I feel it too.

And I also feel his dick right. The fuck. THERE.

"Please." I don't even know what the fuck I'm begging for, honestly. But he gets it.

And then he pushes.

And then he's inside.

And then he's pushing again, until he can't get any closer.

And it's not enough.

"Oh, God. So good. So, so, soooo good," I chant.

He's not moving yet, and his breath is hot against my lips.

"Oh, fuck. This... this... this is..."

"Fucking awesome," I sigh.

He closes his eyes and nods silently.

He starts to move slowly, and I can feel every damn inch of him as he establishes a good rhythm, his hand hitching my leg up high around him.

Moans and noises fill the silence of my room, skin sliding and bed creaking.

Soon, his movements grow faster and I'm meeting him every thrust. No words are exchanged because they aren't needed. We're communicating plenty.

When I feel his fingers between us pressing on my clit, it takes nothing more than three seconds for me to see stars.

All the constellations. Every single, fucking one.

He grabs my hips as he loses control, slamming into me until he's falling over the edge himself.

Edward collapses on top of me, breathing into the crook of my neck. My arms wrap around his back, my hands tangling up in his hair.

When we catch our breath, he rolls away until we're both staring at the ceiling.

"Holy shit," he says.

"Yeah." Eloquent, Bella. Really.

We turn our heads towards each other and smile.

"You okay?" he asks, rolling to his side and caressing my cheek.

"Are you kidding?" I smirk.

He chuckles quietly.

"Sorry I didn't last that long. It's been a while. And you're... you, and hot."

"I'm not... hot," I protest. The words _hot_  and _Bella_  don't seem to go together.

"You're insane. And hot... And I meant what I said before. I want it all, Bella."

I smile. Because, yeah.

"I know. We'll talk more tomorrow. Can we have more sex now?"

What? I'm impatient by nature.

Edward grins and growls into my neck as he attacks me in the sweetest way possible.

Yeah. We're having sex again.

 


	13. Everything on the Table

**Thanks to Magnolia822 for betaing.**

. . .

Chapter 13: Everything on the Table

I hear the shower going as I stretch my limbs.

Sore. Such a good sore too.

Last night was...

Sigh.

After the rather desperate first time, there was a much sweeter, slower second time.

The first time had been all about conquering and quelling the desire that had been building up since the first time we met.

Yeah we acted like teenagers. So what? Parents are still allowed to have hot sex, right?

Right.

And Lord knows I'd needed a moment to think about myself for a change, after investing so much of myself in my ex-husband and my child.

The child that Edward said was the best part of my old life.

Garrett is my world. I'd give it all up for him.

But a girl's got needs, and I'm not ashamed to admit it.

I'm brought back to the present by the sound of the water turning off in the bathroom.

Edward.

Edward was taking a shower in my bathroom... in my bedroom.

Just... Wow.

I send a quick text to my parents to check up on G and see how the rest of his evening went. In response, my father texts a picture of a very happy five-year-old with a big 'ol stack of pancakes in front of him.

"What's got you smiling so big?" Edward climbs back into bed- the weight of him- his clean, warm scent hypnotizing my senses as he wraps his arm around my torso, nuzzling my neck. My vision is filled with a backlit Edward surrounded by blooming flowers and birds singing.

I shake the image out of my head and attempt a coherent answer. "I'm sorry, huh?"

Edward pulls away and laughs, pointing to the phone in my hand.

"What's got you smiling?"

"Oh!" I turn the screen towards him. He snorts.

"Looks like he's having a great morning. Reminds me I should probably check in with Bree," he says, reaching over to find his phone in the pockets of his pants somewhere on the floor. His call is brief, speaking first with Angela, then Bree. His face lights up when he talks to his daughter. It's so endearing and completely melts my heart.

I know exactly how he feels.

I slip away so can he can chat, and I can make myself decent. When I look in the mirror in my bathroom- still semi-foggy from Edward's shower- I take inventory.

Hair is a mess?  _Check._

Lips plump and swollen?  _Check._

I check my breath... holy smokes, that's bad. I brush my teeth and tongue. Swish some mouthwash.

Fresh breath?  _Check._

I do a little stretch. Still sore?

Deliciously so.  _CHECK._

When I step back into my room, Edward's got his glasses on and is typing something into his phone. He's bare-chested with just his boxers on.

He fits so well here.

"Everything okay?" I ask, settling back into bed.

"Yeah. Bree's good. Watching a movie with Grandpa." He puts his phone down on the nightstand and turns towards me, his arms immediately pulling me closer.

I could so get used to this.

"So what do you wanna do now?" I ask as innocently as possible.

Because, you know... _I_ _know_  what I wanna do now...

He answers by nuzzling my neck; his warm breath mixed in with his wet tongue makes my skin break out in goosebumps.

I know, deep down inside, we really should talk. I mean, there's still a lot of stuff, right?

Especially about his past. He really hasn't talked about it much.

I want to know it all. I have this sudden, desperate need to know every little thing about him.

But when he pulls me on top of him, pushing me down onto his erection...

Yeah, those questions can wait.

...

"So I'm thinking of taking the class on a field trip."

Edward and I are enjoying coffee and French toast at the diner before picking up the kids.

"Oh yeah? Where to?" I peer over my mug at him.

"Well, it's getting a little too cold for a lot of the outdoor stuff, but I was thinking the Children's Museum in Port Angeles. What do you think?"

Ah yes. The Children's Museum. Don't get too excited. It's not like the one in the city, but it's cute. I have many memories of my parents taking me there as a child. It was a big deal when I was five.

It's really just one little building with a green house attached to it. Inside the building are interactive stations for arts and crafts, a pretend grocery store, a pretend bank, and a space for temporary exhibits.

It's dinosaurs this month.

And yeah, G's all about the dinosaurs.

"I think it's a great idea! I'm sure the kids will love it, I know G will worship you more than he already does."

His smug smile does me in every single time.

"Oh really? Well, G's a great kid and a very good judge of character, so I'm flattered. But I'm a little more interested in what his mother thinks about me?" he says, inching his hand over mine to tangle fingers together.

His eyes behind his glasses shine with mischief. So I decide to play.

"His mother? Oh, I have it on pretty good authority she thinks he's a very good teacher, highly professional and very caring towards his students." I give him an innocent smile.

"And?"

"And... he's very thorough... you know, with all his lessons and assignments. Garrett is progressing nicely."

Edward groans and I try to hold in my laughter.

"Woman, you're killing me here," he says with a smirk.

"What? Oh, you want more specifics? Very well, then. Let's see..." I tap my finger on my lips and look upwards in fake thought. When I glance at him once more, his eyes are locked on my lips.

I lean in, pulling on his hand for him to get closer. When he does, I whisper.

"I heard she thinks he's amazing in bed."

His reaction. Damn it. I wish we were in private.

His eyes close briefly as his grin grows into a full-fledged smile. I smile with him.

Edward brings our locked hands to his mouth, gently kissing my knuckles.

How can this beautiful man be so sexy and primal one minute, and still be the sweetest, most gentle man I've ever met?

I'm floored by him.

"Tell her I think she's amazing in bed too. Actually, tell her she's amazing, period."

Gosh, the sincerity in his eyes...

"Bella, I want to talk. About me. About my past. About... where this is going."

I hear the honesty in his voice and it makes me place my other hand on top of our joined ones.

"Okay."

"Because, you know... we're both parents here, and I know you feel the same way about wanting what's best for our kids, and I can't speak for you, but my main priority is Brianna. She didn't have a mom growing up. She's really fond of you, you know? I just want to make sure we're in this with clear heads and always with our kids in mind..."

God, he's adorable when he rambles.

"Edward, I get it. I really do. And I'm with you with everything you just said. I told you before, G's my boy. He's been through a lot. I've been through a lot. I want you to know this isn't just about the sex either. What you said, last night... about you wanting more... I'm there too." I trail off and I can feel the heat of my blush taking over.

His relieved smile makes me melt and when he finally adds his other hand to the pile, it feels like we're making a pact.

"Tell me about your wife."

No time like the present.


	14. Without the Past, There'd be no Future

**Magnolia822 betas, TropicalSorbet & xhellokitty99x preread, and I love them all for it... and for being my lovely friends.**

**Stephenie owns Twilight. I own Teacherward in glasses... or I should say... He totally owns me.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Without the Past, There'd be no Future

.

.

.

" _Tell me about your wife."_

Do I really want to know?

Hell yes.

I'm prepared.

Edward takes another sip of his coffee and looks out the window before responding.

"I met Tanya in college. She was cute, friendly, and easy to get along with. Everything was just comfortable with her. It just became one of those things, you know? We kinda just floated into a relationship." He snorts and looks up at me. "'Til this day, I'm not quite sure it  _was_ a relationship. We were both single and it was just convenient, especially when people started to assume we were a couple. It was easy to just fall into it."

I sigh, staying focused on his face. I'm still not quite sure where he's taking this. But I squeeze his hand, silently urging him to continue.

"We were together about eight months before she told me she was pregnant. We'd been careful, but obviously not careful enough," he said with a humorless laugh.

"Her parents were furious, but they couldn't do much in terms of telling Tanya what to do. She was twenty and living on her own. My parents were concerned but supportive, especially after I told them I was determined to finish school. I'd fast-tracked and was already a senior so I figured the right thing to do would be to propose to her."

_Ah. I see where this is going._

"So you married her, finished school and you thought everyone would live happily ever after, right?" I guess, caressing the top of his hand with my fingers. He's a good, trustworthy man.

He smiles sadly. "Pretty much. I figured, we got along just fine, and I did care about her a whole lot. We thought we'd grow into a strong married couple and the love would follow."

"It didn't happen that way..."

"No. Not quite. Brianna was born and for a time those first few months, I really thought things would work out." He trails off, looking out the window again.

I squeeze his hand, trying to convey understanding and patience. I don't like the sound of this.

"What happened, Edward?"

His head drops as he exhales, then his sad eyes meet mine, and he lets go of the hold I have on his hands, trailing his fingers along the lines of my palm.

"She was driving home from her parents' house one evening when she was hit by a drunk driver. She died on impact."

Holy shit.

"Holy shit."

Well, what else am I going to say?

"Yeah. It was rough for a while. I was young, a new dad alone with a three-month-old. Everyone mourned, I mourned, but there came a time when I had to move on so I could raise Bree. I originally wanted to go to grad school and become an English professor, but I needed to prioritize things, so I got a job as a first grade teacher a year later."

"Wow."

"Running for the hills yet?" Edward asked, smiling ruefully.

"What? Are you kidding right now? Why would you even think that? I have a kid too, you know? You met him, he's in your class, and he's sometimes a pain in the ass, but he worships the ground you walk on...remember him?" I try to joke.

I succeed when he laughs, pulling my hand towards him and placing a sweet kiss on my palm.

Yes, I believe I visibly swoon.

Because seriously.

"G's not a pain in the ass, Bella. He's an awesome kid. You should see him in class. He's great."

That makes me smile. A smile so big it hurts my cheeks.

"See? You know what I mean. The sparkle in your eyes kills me every time, you know that?" Edward adds with a grin.

"The feeling is mutual, buddy."

We both smile goofily at each other before Edward continues.

"So yeah. I took the job, and I never looked back. Luckily, I fell in love with teaching. But when I realized Bree was growing up and missing out on a real childhood, since I always had her in daycare while I was working, and then at the school where I taught for pre-k and kindergarten, I knew she deserved better. I wanted a slower pace, wanted to be closer to my parents. So here we are." He gestures around our general vicinity with a light smile.

I'm curious, though. I can't help it. The sudden feeling of insecurity hits me like a ton of bricks and I can't shake it.

"Can I ask you something?" I keep my voice even, trying to disguise my timidity.

"Of course."

"Did you love her? Do you still miss her?"

I'm seriously a masochist for asking, but I have to know.

He takes a moment, visibly mulling over my questions, and I can almost hear the gears in his head moving. His eyes find mine, and they're sincere and honest.

"I think I loved her in a way. I don't think it was with the passion I saw in my parents' marriage, but I did care about her... and yeah, I probably loved her the only way I knew, however I defined love back then. She became a comfortable element to my life."

Oh.

"I do miss her company, and I wish Bree could've had her mother around. But it is what it is. I'm a very different person now, and I want more than what I had with her. I want passion, desire..."

He ends his words with another kiss into my palm before raising it towards his scruffy, delicious face, leaning into my touch.

I may have swooned again just now. I can't be sure.

"You are different, though. Just what I felt that night at the bar... geez, I can't even begin to explain the crazy chemistry. Wouldn't you agree?" He looks up at me, arching a brow.

"Pfft. Um, yeah, I would totally agree with that."

"And I was serious last night, Bella. I want it all. I don't think we need to dance around how we feel. We're adults, we're parents. Decisions are based on totally different standards," he says, as we both laugh. The heaviness of a few moments ago suddenly lifts.

"But..." His laughter ends and he gives me a sweet smile.

"But..." I urge him on with an arched brow of my own.

"I want to know more about you. About Garrett..."

Oh, boy.

"Bella, what happened to G's dad, your ex-husband?"

Here we go.

I turn to look for the waitress. "Can I get a refill, please?" I kind of shout when I see her whiz by. She nods and smiles in acknowledgement.

For a split second I think of asking if she can maybe spike it with something. Lord knows I'm going to need it.

"How much time you got?"

 


	15. Out of the Mouths of Babes

**SM owns Twilight. I own Shmexy Teacherward and Bella's inner monologue.**

**Much thanks to Magnolia822 for beataing and TropicalSorbet & Kitty for pre-reading.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Out of the Mouths of Babes.

.

.

.

_"Bella, what happened to G's dad, your ex-husband?"_

_Here we go._

_I turn to look for the waitress. "Can I get a refill, please?" I kind of shout when I see her whiz by. She nods and smiles in acknowledgement._

_For a split second I think of asking if she can maybe spike it with something. Lord knows I'm going to need it._

_"How much time you got?"_

_._

_._

_._

"So, after noticing he was at the hospital all the time, I decided I'd go to there myself and bring him some takeout. When I turned the corner, Mike was stumbling out of a supply closet tying up his scrub pants, the little, blonde, fellow X-ray tech following behind, giggling and wiping her mouth. I'll never forget it." I look out the window, reliving the entire scene.

I try to keep my story short and to-the-point. No need to wallow in the bullshit. Edward has been sitting, listening patiently to my story for the last twenty minutes.

I shake my head and come back to the present, only to find him looking at me with a sympathetic and slightly pissed off expression.

"Wow. I'm sorry, Bella. That must've been very difficult."

"You'd think, but no. Not, really. Edward, we got married for the wrong reasons. We lied to ourselves and each other, swearing we were in love and that it was the right thing to do. But the honest-to-God truth is, we weren't in love. And the moment I saw him with that girl, a weight lifted- like I could finally breathe, and I had no idea that our marriage was weighing me down."

Edward takes my hand, his thumb creating patterns over my knuckles. His eyes make me melt.

"He was a fool, Bella. A total fool."

I'm dumbstruck at the intensity in his voice.

But I agree with him.

"Damn right, he's a fool. I'm a catch!" I smile and wink at him, trying to lighten the mood, He smiles unconvincingly and looks like he's mulling over another thought.

"And, G? Mike has no desire to be in his life? How can that possibly be?" Edward's ears and cheeks blaze red. Holy shit, I've never seen him like this.

"He was never really around to begin with, Edward," I reply, this time taking his hands in mine, trying to soothe his apparent rage. "G never really missed him. Mike was always just the guy G called 'Dad', but on the periphery. He'd grown up with the understanding that Mike was always working, and I did the same."

"Bella, he's an idiot. You deserve so much more than that, what a fucking idiot."

He mutters that last part almost to himself, which makes me giggle.

Once he sees me laugh, a small smile tugs at his lips, and within minutes we're both chuckling away.

In one quick shot, he's up, throwing some cash on the table and taking my hand.

"C'mon, let's go get our kids."

...

It's awesome, this thing Edward and I have going. It becomes routine, really... but a really nice routine. The kids get along with each other, Bree's a doll with me, and G's erecting shrines in Mr. Cullen's name.

It's the day of the field trip, and yes, I've volunteered to be a chaperone. Angela's also coming along, thank God, because I really can't handle some of these frickin' piranha moms.

By this point, the cat's pretty much out of the bag with our relationship. It's a small town, and pretty stereotypical at that. We haven't really been discreet, either.

Relax, it's not like we've been dry humping in the school library or mouth-fucking in the diner. But, there's definitely an air about us that screams, "Mine... Don't fucking touch."

G's talking and running around like the Energizer Bunny. It's his first field trip, and you'd think we're going to Disney World and not the Port Angeles Children's Museum.

"Mommy, how long is the trip to the museum?"

"Um, about an hour, little buddy."

"Can I sit with Mr. Cullen?"

Boy-crush, I swear to you.

I don't blame you, my smart, smart son. I don't blame you at all. Mr. Cullen's pretty fucking fantastic.

"I don't think so, G. You all have assigned seats on the bus, you'll probably be sitting with another friend in your class."

"Are  _you_  gonna sit with Mr. Cullen, mommy?"

That little dip in his voice, like he's taunting me.

Smart ass.

"I don't know, sweetie. I might have to sit with the other chaperones."

"Oh, I don't think Mr. Cullen would be very happy if you didn't sit with him. You're his girlfriend, aren't you?"

_Oh, boy._

"Uh, um... hey, G? Be careful who you say that around, okay?"

"Why, is it a secret? Because you're not very good at keeping secrets."

This kid.

"No, it's not really a secret, sweetie, but we don't want to tell everyone we meet," I try to explain.

"Why not?"

Hmm... Yeah, why not? Why am I making this such a big deal?

"You know what, buddy? Never mind. Tell whoever you want to tell."

That makes him smile.

What's the worst that can happen?

...

"Well, don't you look snazzy?" Edward whispers in my ear as he passes me, brushing up against my hip as he makes his way toward the bus to unload the box of prepared lunches.

I look down at myself, checking to see if I really look like a dork or not. I'm in cropped, skinny jeans, one of his white v-neck tees tied in a side knot, my chucks, and my Mariner's cap.

When he returns to purposefully brush up against me again, I whisper back.

"I guess wearing your clothes makes me look snazzy. By the way you look pretty hot yourself." I grin when I see the look of sudden awareness on his face.

He looks around to make sure we don't have an audience and pulls me towards the hidden side of the school buss, away from prying eyes. He looks at me hungrily, staring at my lips and licking his own in the process.

"You're wearing my shirt? This is mine?" He sounds like he's practically growling in my ear as his finger edges the V, caressing my skin in the process. It makes me shiver, and not because I'm cold.

"Yes it is, Mr. Cullen," I purr in his ear.

He grabs onto my hips. "Damn it, woman. You're killing me here. You're in trouble later, just so you know." His warm breath in my ear makes me moan a bit and just like that, I'm left alone watching him walk back to collect the line of students.

Hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave.

I gawk at his jean-clad ass, the dark green school tee shirt hugging his amazing fucking back and sigh, hearing him chuckle. I snap out of it and catch him looking at me over his shoulder, arching his eyebrow.

I love field trips.


	16. Banging and Other Noises

**Magnolia822 really does take my utter crap and make it look pretty. Kitty and TropicalSorbet pre-read.**

**SM owns Twilight. But you knew that. I own Teacherward and his glasses. Hooray for me.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Banging and Other Noises

.

.

.

A bus full of overly-excited kindergartners does not make for fertile flirting ground.

As I regard the unmistakable line of little five and six-year-olds, each holding onto a long rope with little handle bars on them, I also see the host of moms who have so cheerfully signed up to chaperone.

I wonder why they're all wearing heels and sporting fresh hair-dos?

Blatant. It's laughable, really.

And then I realize- shit, this could turn out to be one uncomfortable trip. Between prying, hateful eyes and screaming schoolchildren, this day just might end with me drowning in a bottle of pinot noir.

And Edward... hopefully.

The kids reach the bus and start piling in, my son smiling his brightest, and it makes me want to kiss him all over and embarrass him. But I won't.

I'll wait until he's thirteen and really hates it.

"After you." Edward gestures with his hand toward the bus when all the kids have made it to their seats. He flashes me the crooked grin which, together with his glasses, makes me want to do bad things to him.

"You're evil," I narrow my eyes accusingly, but can't hold it long enough before I'm smiling back at him.

He shrugs, smug and assured. Yeah, that's hot.

When we board, I notice Lily and Garrett sitting together talking and giggling, and I make a mental note to speak with Angela later and arrange their marriage.

The moms have also boarded, the three of them looking around for suitable seats. One sits in the back with her child while the other two are totally trying to gauge Edward's seat choice and glaring at me to, I don't know, fucking disintegrate before their eyes?

Fat chance, ladies.

Angela also boards, a welcome comfort among these women with too much mascara and cleavage for a field trip. She sits across the aisle from our kids and smiles at me.

Yeah. We'll be picking out wedding ceremony and reception locations tomorrow.

Edward ticks off a head count and sits in the front seat, silently beckoning me to sit with him with his expressive eyes and arched brow.

My eyes bounce between the horny-mommy death stares and his questioning one, and I'm momentarily frozen in place.

What do I do?

I mean, I know what I  _want_  to do, without question. Because, _pfftt_ , who wouldn't?

But if I do what I so naturally want to do, I'll be the talk of the PTA for the foreseeable future.

One supportive look and nod from Angela seals the deal for me.

Fuck 'em. Fuck 'em all.

I sit. Next to him. And I can feel the women's eyes on me like daggers... no, like heat-seeking missiles. This, combined with the heat and the scent of him next to me, makes me snort.

Don't ask me why. I don't have a frickin' clue.

Edward looks amused with his little smirk, eyes crinkling in the corners.

"You, okay there?"

I sigh. "Yeah. Fine. But I think I just got on every women's shit list in here... well, with the exception of Angela. She thinks I rock," I say, catching Angela's approving expression in the driver's huge ass rearview mirror.

Edward takes my hand in his and places it on his thigh, leaning toward me until his lips are at my ear. Damn goosebumps.

"You worried about what they think? I thought we agreed we weren't going to hide," he whispers.

I turn slightly towards him, my lips inches away from his. "I'm not worried about what they think. But I am worried about what they might be telling their kids. You know how cruel children can be in school, and I'm sensing G might come home any day now all distraught and upset about something one of the kids could say about me or you, or us."

I breathe and exhale deeply, happy to have let all that out.

Edward turns away and faces forward, his face the picture of quiet contemplation. He's mulling over my words. I know enough about him by now to see. Any moment, he'll say something to make me feel better.

However, the silence between us continues through the rest of the ride- through bumps, gleeful kids shouting and laughing, and I'm actually freaking out a bit he hasn't responded. He's still holding my hand, so that's something at least.

By the time we arrive at the museum, my mind has gone through several scenarios, from the realistic to the ridiculously farfetched. When the bus door swings open, compulsion drives me to bolt out of my seat and into the fresh air.

I don't know why I'm freaking out so much, but as soon as Edward is out with the line of little people trailing behind, I pull him aside.

His forehead does the crinkly thing where he looks like he's either bothered or worried.

And I'm the horny bitch who still manages to get all hot and bothered by it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin the day so early. Maybe it's just everything- the looks, the small town thing, the loud kids... I worry," I whisper, turning my back on the moms exiting the bus so that I don't have an audience. Edward does a good job of looking ahead and nodding as if I'm giving him some really important mommy information.

When all the kids are assembled at the entrance, Angela looks back towards us, smiling warmly as the guide starts to give her welcome to the group. She has no idea how much her smile helps. At least one person, besides Alice and Rose, is on our side.

Edward finally turns towards me when everyone is out of earshot, his expression serious but with a soft smile playing on his lips.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Bella. Everything you're feeling is valid, and I guess I just felt stupid not anticipating how this could affect G and Bree. I didn't know how to respond, so I didn't. I suck."

"You don't suck. Let's just forget I said anything. We'll deal with things as they come. I might be worrying for nothing." I brush off the argument, walking with him towards the group to experience the children's museum with the kids. My son's eyes widen along with the other children's as the guide explains the benefits of recycling.

All the evil looks from the Mommy Monsters can't keep the grin off my face as I watch my kid marvel at everything around him. And when I glance over at Edward, he isn't looking at the guide, or the kids, or the moms.

He's looking at me with a content smile on his face.

I might just melt a bit more.

...

About an hour and a half later, the kids are busy excavating a large sandbox full of carefully placed fake dinosaur bones and broken pieces of pottery, when Edward calls everyone for lunch. The kids quickly clean up and arrange themselves on the picnic benches located right outside the greenhouse.

I'm dispersing their bagged lunches along with the other chaperones when I'm close enough to overhear a certain conversation.

"My mommy says that your mommy and Mr. Cullen do a lot of banging."

_Say what now? What?_

"Banging? What do you mean?" my innocent child asks.

Little Tiffany Freeman, whose mother, Peggy, is one of the piranha moms with us today, sticks her nose up in the air as if she's got top secret information.

"Banging! Like making a lot of noise. She says your mom and Mr. Cullen probably make so much noise that they wake up the neighbors in the middle of the night."

I immediately seek out Edward with my eyes. When he sees my expression of pure panic, he makes his way over without seeming too hurried.

"I want to ring Tiffany's neck. Can I do that? That would be illegal, right?" I whisper as he starts to listen in.

"You're lying! Don't you think I would know if they were banging? I mean, I think I would hear them banging stuff in the house! And I've never seen any drums around."

"Well maybe they do it when you're not around," the girl responds, batting her eyelashes just like her gossipy mother.

"Okay, how we doin' over here? Tiffany? Did you finish your sandwich? I think you need to leave Garrett alone so we can finish eating and head to the best part of the museum, don't you?"

Oh, Edward. Best. Man. Ever.

Tiffany at least has the decency to look a little embarrassed, quickly dropping her head and taking to the business of eating.

When Edward looks at me again, his eyes are apologetic. But it doesn't last long.

Both of us strenuously try to rein in the uncontrollable laughter that's itching to escape. Edward looks red and flustered, like a volcano about to erupt. I probably look the same, just not as pretty.

Angela glances over to us, confused. "I'll tell you later," I mouth, before she nods and continues handing out juice boxes.

This is the most eventful field trip I've ever been on.

 


	17. Chicken Soup for the Heart

**SM owns it all. I just make Edward wear sexy glasses and teach 5-year-olds. Rawr.**

**Thanks to Magnolia822 for her unwavering support and beta skills, and thanks to my pre-readers, Kitty and TropicalSorbet. xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 17: Chicken Soup for the Heart

.

.

.

I'm miserable.

Simply miserable.

The headache, the sore throat, the heavy eyes and... great, now the fever.

I look at the thermometer again to make sure I'm not hallucinating. When the numbers refocus I sigh as I contemplate my plan of attack.

There should be a natural rule that moms do not get sick.

I should've known, too. G caught some bug from school a few days after the field trip and had to stay home from school for two days, poor thing.

But now he is all better and I've traded him for mom's famous chicken soup.

The worst thing is Edward and I are supposed to have another date tonight.

Now I'm sick and horny. Not a good combination. Like, at all.

I told him to stay away when he called to see how I was doing this morning. He swore he wasn't coming to see me, but something in his voice told me he was probably crossing his fingers behind his back.

 _Sigh_. His fingers.

I haven't seen those fingers or the delicious body attached to them for the last few days.

This is highly unacceptable.

But it's totally my fault since I was the one to tell him to stay away. I don't want him to get sick.

I sent Garrett to my parents' house so I could focus on resting and being miserable, while also allowing me to lounge on my sofa as I zone out watching  _House Hunters_ ,  _Chopped,_  and  _Yard Crashers_.

After about the third hour of mindless television, Alice calls to tell the tale of her latest date with Jasper. Things seem to be getting pretty serious between them. I'm impressed. Maybe she'll finally commit.

I also tell her about the field trip, complete with innapropriate comments by five-year-olds about banging. When I'm done with the story I have Alice in stitches, giggling and snorting.

I'm glad to provide her entertainment at my expense.

"Oh, Bella. You don't ever do  _simple_  do you?"

"No, why would I? Simple doesn't like me. Complicated is my middle name."

"Well, they're all just jealous bitches. You've got the boy they want. So, when do we get to meet him? Seriously, Bella, Rosie and I haven't seen you since you started seeing Mr. Hotty Pants. Is your hoohah still intact?" Alice teases.

"Ugh, I wish that was the problem. I haven't seen in him in seventy-two hours..." I trail off before coughing up a lung into the receiver.

"Damn, woman, you sound like you're dying. Go sleep or something, I gotta get going anyway. Talk soon!"

I cough out an okay before hanging up and doing just that. But before I even make it to the stairs, a quick knock I already know so well resonates through the space.

My slippers make a dragging sound as I take slow steps to the door before opening it to reveal my savior. One side of his mouth rises to form that grin I love so much when paired with his glasses. Hell, I love the grin on it's own.

I'd marry that grin.

"I thought I told you to stay away," I say gruffly, my throat scratchy. I'm only halfway serious. I'm kinda ecstatic he's here.

"Ah, yes, you did. But, I'm starting to feel some symptoms myself so I figured I was doomed anyway. I'd rather be doomed with you next to me," Edward argues as he leans in to kiss me on the forehead before walking past me into the house.

"And I bring ice cream, so you can't kick me out now." He raises the grocery bag in his hand, grinning widely.

"Well, in that case, make yourself at home," I relent, not being able to resist ice cream or the hot teacher holding it.

"Whatcha got there?" I try to sound sexy as I sashay towards him. I probably look ridiculous doing it in old sweats and slippers with my hair up in the messiest bun known to man, but I'm hoping the raspy voice created by the sore throat and the coughing will translate into sexiness.

When Edward chuckles at my efforts, I'm sure I failed.

"Phish Food," he answers, taking the little tub of heaven out for me and handing me a spoon once we make it to the kitchen.

"Gimme Gimme!" I chant, opening and closing my hands as they reach out for the goods.

"Ah, ah, ah," he tsks, holding the tub above his head and puckering his lips. What a dork. An adorable dork. Adorkable.

"Ugh, you don't wanna kiss me, I've got dog germs," I whine.

Edward chuckles again. "Did you just reference Lucy from  _Merry Christmas, Charlie Brown_?"

"Uh, maybe?" I lower my head but peak at him through my lashes. I might be a bit of a  _Peanuts_  fan.

"God, I knew there was a reason I was with you, c'mere." He sets the ice cream on the counter and wraps his arms around me.

"No! I'm disgusting," I try pushing him away. I'm totally faking it. I totally want him to kiss me.

"No you're not, and I'm already sick so the whole contamination thing cancels out." He leans in and kisses my neck over and over again.

His mouth on me renders me useless as I melt into him, closing my eyes and breaking out in goosebumps.

His lips start traveling along my jaw until they creep up to my lips. I can't say no.

You don't say no to Edward's lips. Ever, ever.

"But... but...  _oh._..  _yeah, right there_... but... school...  _mmmm_... job...  _oh, damn_..." I'm a bumbling mess as he skims his lips over to the other side of my neck, nibbling and kissing before arriving right below my ear.

"That's what my sick days are for," he mumbles, the vibrations making my nipples stand at attention.

I think I mutter some unintelligible sounds that maybe are words, but not really.

All too soon Edward leans away, and I pout.

Edward reaches over and hands me the Phish Food and spoon and stands behind me, leading me by my shoulders to the living room sofa.

As I spoon the first bite into my mouth I moan obscenely, taking a peak at Edward and catching him staring at my lips. I decide to add another lick for good measure.

"So where's Bree?" I ask.

That seems to shake him out of his trance. "She's sleeping over my parents' tonight. Dad picked her up a little earlier." As soon as he utters the words, his nose scrunches up adorably and he waves his hand at me, turning his head and sneezing into his arm.

"Uh oh. You weren't kidding. You're sick. My poor baby," I coo, reaching over to run my fingers through his hair. His eyes roll to the back of his head as he lets out a long sigh.

"That feels so good. You have no idea."

"Well, you'll have to wait until I finish the ice cream. I promise to give you a full scalp massage when I'm done."

His head lolls toward me as his piercing green eyes meet mine. "I should be giving  _you_  a massage, you're sicker than I am, and I actually came over here to spoil you a bit."

"Spoil me? Oh, baby, what did I ever do to deserve you?" I exclaim dramatically, placing the pint of phishy goodness on the table, realizing I've had my fill.

When I look over to see why he's so quiet, I tilt my head. It's clear from his hesitant expression something's on his mind.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" He's staring at me again, eyes serious.

When I raise my eyebrows, silently prompting him to respond, he smiles sweetly.

"I love you."

My breath hitches.

He loves me?

He loves me.

 


	18. Gesundheit

**TropicalSorbet and Kitty pre-read my stuff. Magnolia822 red pens it all and makes it pretty. I have the best team ever.**

**SM owns. I just make Edward wear glasses.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Gesundheit

.

.

.

_When I look over to see why he's so quiet, I tilt my head. It's clear from his hesitant expression something's on his mind._

" _Edward?"_

" _Hmm?" He's staring at me again, eyes serious._

_When I raise my eyebrows, silently prompting him to respond, he smiles sweetly._

" _I love you."_

_My breath hitches._

_He loves me?_

_He loves me._

_._

_._

_._

I'm hallucinating. That's exactly what this is. I've read about this.

You're so sick you become delusional. Your body's way of coping with germs and loss of electrolytes... or something.

But Edward's right here, in my house, on my couch, looking at me with clover-green eyes that look...

_Loving._

He loves me.

And how do I feel?

Well, aside from feeling like I've been run over by a bunch of wildebeests like Mufasa in  _The Lion King_...

I feel fucking awesome.

Because, yeah. I totally love him too.

"Bella? Hey, you there?" Edward's voice brings me back as he waves his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah, I'm here."

"Uh, okay..." He starts to get all uncomfortable and I realize that even though I've admitted my feelings to myself, I have yet to reciprocate out loud.

This must be rectified, for sure.

In my head, I'm crawling over to him and straddling him like a sex goddess, but I'm sure the reality is I look like a desperately thirsty woman crawling towards a beautiful mirage.

His eyes widen and his smirk grows as I settle on his thighs, my hands immediately lacing themselves through his hair. He groans and closes his eyes in appreciation, but I can feel the tension radiating off his body.

"Edward." His eyes open and focus intently on me.

"I... I..." Oh, God. No.

"Yes?" Edward drawls the word out, waiting for my response.

"Damn it. Have you ever had the urge to sneeze and it never happens? Gosh, this sucks!" I whine, crimping my nose shut with my thumb and index finger.

Edward looks on in nervous amusement as the urge subsides.

"Okay. I'm okay now. Where was I?" I smooth my hand over his scruffy jaw. His eyes are fire.

"Edward, I lo... I... lo... _Achewww!_ "

My eyes shut tight in reaction to the violent and sudden sneeze that exits my mouth. So sudden, in fact, that I'm not able to cover it in time.

Oh, God. What have I done? I just sneezed all over my boyfriend, to whom I was about to confess my undying love. Please someone, just put me out of my misery.

I'm terrified of opening my eyes and accessing the damage. Edward hasn't moved, hasn't said a word. I don't even think he's breathing.

But then I feel trembling. What the hell? I bravely open one eye. Edward's eyes are closed tight, his lips pressed hard together as his shoulders shake.

He's laughing. The mothereffer is laughing at me, and I'm mortified. This is not how I had envisioned this moment.

Before I can think too much, I'm off of him and running away to my bedroom where I close the door and fling myself on the bed and curl myself up in a fetal position, hoping to disappear. A little sob escapes me and now I'm just a sniffling mess.

I hear his familiar footsteps and a quiet knock on my door. I don't bother responding because I know he's coming in regardless. He practically lives here anyway.

There's a dip of the mattress next to me and his warmth surrounds me as he hugs me towards his chest.

"Shh. Bella, baby, why are you crying? I'm sorry I laughed. I swear I wasn't laughing at you. Please, Bella. Talk to me. Why are you crying?"

He sounds so sincere and apologetic. I ruined everything.

"I ruined everything!" I sob.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I ruined the moment. You made everything so perfect, and the way you said it was so simple, so determined. I wanted to do the same." I turn to face him and stare into his compassionate eyes. "I wanted to look at you straight in the eye and tell you I love you, and then I have to go and fuck it all up with my stupid cold and I sneeze right in your face like a friggin' little kid with no manners..."

"Bella..."

"... And wanted to be all sexy for you, and you feel so gosh darn good between my legs, and your eyes... Gah! Your eyes are so expressive and green..."

"Baby..."

"... _So,_  so green, and I probably look like death warmed over and you... YOU look edible even when you're sick! I can't even..."

His strong voice rouses me from my rambling.

"Bella!"

"Hmm?"

"Do you realize you just told me you love me?"

"Huh?" Did I?

"You just told me you love me." He smiles that beautiful smile that kills me every single time.

"I did? When?" God, I'm such an idiot.

"Yeah, you did. Right at the beginning of your little speech, by the way, you're cute as hell when you do that, but yeah, you said it. You told me you wanted to look into my eyes and tell me you love me. Well, you actually just did. And, I love you too. So much, Bella." He pulls me forward until our foreheads are touching.

"I'm a moron. I can't believe I can't even remember saying it for the first time," I whisper, sniffling as Edward wipes the last of my tears away.

"Well, you're here now; you can say it again, you know," he says teasingly. I smile.

"I love you, Edward. Almost from the beginning, I think."

"Same here. Now, do you want to take a nap? Because I could use one after you spread your death germs all over me. I think your penance should be to stay here in bed with me and cater to my every need," he says, wiggling his eyebrows like a nerd.

"You're a cornball."

"But you love me," he says, smiling smugly.

"I do. I really do."

He leans in and kisses me on the nose, then on the lips. No tongue. Because we're sick, and that's kind of gross.

"So, sleep, yeah?"

"Yeah. Sleep is good." I yawn. Edward settles into bed, as we both take off our clothes and just stay in our underwear under the covers.

He loves me. I smile as I drift into dreamland.

 


	19. Oh, The Places We'll Go

**SM owns. I just make sure Edward's wearing his glasses.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Oh, The Places We'll Go

.

.

.

The school year continues amidst more field trips, class science projects, class pets, and yes, room moms.

I'm _the_  room mom. Everyone knows this. But once in a while, more help is needed. Unfortunately I must deal with the occasional delusional divorced mother who thinks I'm easily replaced.

Um, not so much, my dear.

Sure, she makes some great decorations for the end of the year class party, and she single-handedly rallies the rest of the parents to pitch in for the food and cupcakes, but but...

I just don't like her.

Not that I think Edward would ever... ever be attracted to the woman, or women (because there's always more than one... they're like circling sharks), but her audacity to think he could be swayed...

Silly divorced, fake-baked, plastic nailed mother...

He loves me.

He's also moving in at the end of the year.

Our children are taking everything in stride, really. G, of course, idolizes Edward. And even though it took Bree a little time to warm up to me, we're at a good point in our relationship. I remember when Edward and I decided to take the plunge and move in together, we made plans with the kids. Edward took G on a male-bonding fishing trip by the lake, and Bree and I had a girls' spa day.

_Three months earlier..._

"So what color are painting your nails?" I ask as I line up the nail polish bottles for her to choose.

Bree sips her strawberry smoothie from her bendy straw. She looks so cute with her wet hair wrapped in a little white towel on top of her head. Her green eyes pop just like her dad's when she's excited.

"I like the light purple one!"

I pluck the bottle from the lineup and open it, placing her tiny hand on the TV dinner tray I've set up as a makeshift manicure table, complete with towel, nail buffer and floral-scented water bowl.

As I swipe her thumbnail with paint, I approach the subject.

"So, Bree, what do you think about your dad and me being boyfriend and girlfriend?"

She tilts her head, watching me paint.

"It's okay. I mean, you've been boyfriend and girlfriend for a long time now, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but you know, you and I have never had the chance to really talk about things. You're a very smart young lady, and I know you must have some questions for me or your dad." I'm hoping the prompting will get her to shed some of her real opinions.

"It's hard to talk to Dad. He's a boy."

I chuckle, painting her little pinky. "Yeah, I know. Boys don't get it, do they?"

She giggles shyly and shakes her head.

"Well, is it easier to talk to me? You know, since I'm a girl and all?" I ask.

"Sure. I guess that's why I'm happy you're daddy's girlfriend. One of the reasons," she shares, her mouth puckering up to the straw for another sip of the smoothie on the table.

"One of the reasons? There are more reasons?"

She looks at me through her lashes and hesitates as she blushes.

"C'mon, you call tell me," I press, setting her painted hand aside and taking the other.

"Well, you make Daddy happy. He smiles all the time now."

Now I'm blushing.

"He makes me happy too, Bree. So, so happy," I say, my voice a little raspy with emotion.

"I know." She nods, admiring her finished manicured hand and smiling.

"Well, what would you say if I told you that your daddy and I want to live in the same house so we can be together all the time? Is that something you'd be okay with?" I ask slowly, carefully gaging her reaction.

Bree seems to ponder it a bit, still watching me paint her other hand before responding.

"I think I'd like that. Where would we live? Your house or mine?"

"I don't know yet. Your daddy and I haven't really decided yet. We might find a new place to move into."

"We would be a family?"

I cough. This little one certainly doesn't beat around the bush.

"Would you want us to be a family?" I spray instant-dry spray on her nails just to act casually, but inside, I'm bursting. My stomach is in knots.

She ponders things again.

"I'd like that very much."

Then after a few moments of comfortable silence she speaks again.

"Are you and Daddy getting married?"

Another coughing fit from me. _Shit, pull yourself together, Swan_. I gulp my glass of water down before answering.

"Maybe someday. Would you be okay with that?"

"Would it mean you'd be my mommy?"

Shit. Her eyes are shiny green and hopeful.

"I don't know, Bree. That would be up to you and your Daddy. I love you very much, no matter what you decide."

Bree smiles brightly. "That means G would be kind of like my little brother? I'd be a big sister who can boss him around," she says. I'm pretty sure she's talking to herself out loud.

I try to control my laughter and bite my lip. I really do love this little girl.

Her head suddenly snaps up as she asks, "So when do we move?"

Needless to say, the rest of that afternoon is is spent giggling and gossiping about boys—she has a little crush on Sam, a blond boy in her class—and what she wants to do for summer vacation. As she chatters she paints each of my nails in a different, messy color.

Best day  _ever_.

* * *

"Mom, I wanna wear my square hat now... Can I? Can I?"

Oh, my son and the whining.

"Sweetie, you have to wait until the graduation ceremony starts. It's only nine in the morning. Mr. Cullen's going to read a story now, remember?" We decided we'd call Edward Mr. Cullen while in school. It's  _Edward_  at home.

Today's the last day of school. Last day of kindergarten for my baby.

Shut it, he's still my baby.

Mr. Cullen walks by me, very stealthily swiping my ass with the back of his hand. No one can see... but I know.

He's totally an ass man.

"Okay, boys and girls, let's gather around on the reading rug," he announces to the little ones, who rush to be the first to sit as close to the front as possible, sitting criss cross applesauce. I take a seat on one of the tiny chairs a few feet behind the mass of children and smile as I listen to his sexy-ass voice read to them.

It makes me horny to watch him read, even when he does the character voices. Sue me. A glance around at the other moms in the room and I'm pretty darn positive they feel the same.

Only, he's mine, bitches.

"This story is called 'Oh, The Places You Will Go' by Dr. Seuss.

_Congratulations!_

_Today is your day!_

_You're off to great places!_

_You're off and away!_

_You have brains in your head._

_You have feet in your shoes._

_You can steer yourself_

_Any direction you choose._

_You're on your own._

_And you know what you know._

_And YOU are the one who'll decide where to go..."_

Everyone in the room is held spellbound by Edward's strong, clear voice as he recites one of my all-time favorite Dr. Seuss books. It's perfect for the occasion, as all our little ones move forward to new adventures and grow up to be big boys and girls.

There are moments when I shed a little tear, knowing time flies in a heartbeat. And as Edward's eyes meet mine every so often, he smiles that smile that's only for me. In those moments, I know he'll be there for every other milestone our children reach.

The rest of the day flies by. Pizza and cupcakes are eaten, soda, juice, and punch is consumed, and finally... FINALLY, G walks up to Mr. Cullen, wearing his cap and yarn tassel and receives his kindergarten diploma. G is shining brighter than any star, and I can see Edward's pride as he catches my eye and winks.

"How you holdin' up?" Edward whispers as we clear the empty paper plates and wipe smeared icing from the tables after the bell has rung and everyone has gone home.

"I'm alright. I'm good." I look over to see Bree helping G put all his goodies in his book bag.

She's already his big sister.

The thought makes me want to burst.

"Hey, we have an appointment with the agent tomorrow to take a look at some places close to La Push. I figured we could make a day of it and just spend the rest of the day at the beach. What do ya say?" His hand cups the back of my neck, lightly massaging it while he kisses my temple.

"That would be great. The kids will love it."

"True. But you know the real reason I'm suggesting it is that I get to see you in a bikini," he says with a smirk, wagging his eyebrows behind his glasses.

"Figures as much. Maybe I just want to see you bare-chested in board shorts. Ever think of that?" I arch my brow in return.

We both laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. We've seen each other naked countless times, and yet we're horny about swimwear.

Edward looks to make sure the kids are in their own little world before turning back to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I love feeling the warmth of him against me. I'll never tire of it.

His lips feather-touch my ear. "One of these days, I'll whisk you off to some quiet beach and make you mine forever."

The shivers that follow that statement are world-record breaking, and frankly I'm surprised I'm still standing.

"I'll hold you to that. As long as you wear your glasses." We kiss deeply, the kind of kiss that people write about. It's all-encompassing and addictive. I want more. But we're still at his place of work, and among little eyes. We kiss one last peck before parting out of the breath, and he speaks.

"Yeah? Glasses on?"

"Oh yeah. Glasses always on."

 


	20. Epilogue

**SM owns it all. I own Teacherward.**

**This is not beta'd or pre-read, because I'm impatient, and I think I waited long enough to post this. So, any mistakes are mine.**

**Here we go. Ladies, and gentlemen... The EPI.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Not."

"You so are."

"You're a jerk."

"As long as I'm right. Which I am, by the way."

 _Ugh._  That damn smug smirk of his. I'm gonna smack it off him... or kiss him. It's debatable.

"Why would you say that, just because I don't like the smell of that crap?"

"Bella, I'm making blueberry waffles. They're you're favorite. You never turn them down." Edward quirks a brow in my direction as he's finishing up those infernal waffles.

"You did something different to them. They smell horrible," I say, scrunching up my nose and opening a window.  _Bleh._

"I've done nothing different. You're pregnant. That's all."

"Oh, for the love of all that's holy..."

"You're also late."

Why does my husband know my cycle better than I do?

"I'm always late, you know this. I'm irregular."

"Um, no. You've been pretty much on time since last year."

When I got off birth control.

Let's be clear. I didn't want to get off birth control, but it was doing some crazy shit to my moods and my hormones were all over the place so my gyno and I decided to cease taking it.

And I never got back on.

And it's not that I don't want to have another kid, especially one with Edward, but I want to be right. And I'm right.

"I'll prove it. As soon as you drop G and Bree off at school, I'm going to Walgreens and getting a test. And you're gonna be  _so_  wrong. And you're gonna have to eat your words... or me. Either way," I wink as he turns and shakes his head at my crudeness.

He secretly loves it.

Both my crudeness and going down on me.

Yes, we married about a year and a half ago. No biggie. We bought a house in Port Angeles and had the ceremony in the back yard with only our closest family and friends.

Edward took a job teaching in the Education department at the community college in PA. It gave him enough flexibility to be home a lot, and he was able to escape the Forks piranhas known as those pesky Forks mommies.

So when Edward finally leaves with Bree and G in tow, I get my purse and keys and head to the drug store to prove him wrong. I'm not pregnant.

...

"Shit."

I look again.

"Shit shit  _shit_!"

I look again.

"No, Can't be. I'm doing another one."

Damn generic brand pregnancy tests. You can't rely on those one bit.

I open another package. This time, I stick to EPT digital. Those lines can mean anything really.

**An hour later...**

"No. This is wrong. This is bullshit."

I look at the tests sitting precariously on my sink's edge.

All six of them.

Yes I went a little overboard.

"FUCK!"

He's right.

I pull out my cell phone and dial Angela.

" _Hey! What's up?"_

"Hey, Ang. I have a little question for ya."

" _Shoot."_

"Is it possible to have a false positive on a pregnancy test?"

" _WHAT? Oh, my God, Bella! Are you pregnant?"_

"Answer the friggin' question, Ang."

" _Um, no, sweetie pie. You should know that, you already have one, don't you?"_

"Yeah, but I never took a test at home. I was at my annual when the gyno had me take a test when I wasn't feeling well."

" _Oh, well, yeah. No. You can have a false positive, but no false negatives."_

"Damn it."

" _Bella, are you not happy about this or something?"_ Angela asks cautiously.

"No, I'm... I'm happy. Yeah. I  _am_ , Ang. I want nothing more than to have a child with Edward. Like, that's..." I sigh loudly, because this is the first time I actually realize I'm thrilled.

" _Then? What's the issue?"_

"Edward swore I was pregnant, and I wanted to prove him wrong.  _Ugh,_  he's gonna be so impossible to live with once he knows he was right."

Angela chuckles.  _"You guys are like children, you know that?"_

"Yeah, well, he started it."

" _Well, for what it's worth, congratulations, Bella. I'm so, so excited for you both. Wow, G and Bree are going to be big brother and sister."_

After saying goodbye I stare at the tests again and sigh.

"Pregnant." I look at myself in the mirror, and smile.

...

"Honey, I'm home."

"You're a cornball."

He's behind me and kissing my neck, his hands roving wherever they want.

"But you love me when I'm corny."

"Corny and horny. You've got both goin' on right now," I say, pushing my ass against his semi.

"Mmm, you're right about that. How you feelin'? Did you do the tests?"

"Yep."

"And?"

"They're in the bathroom." I try to remain impassive in my tone. I don't want to give anything away. He releases me and looks at me curiously over his shoulder as he walks to our bathroom.

The I hear it. The moment I've been dreading.

"HA! I KNEW IT!" His voice rings through the house. He's back in a flash with one of the sticks I peed on in his hand.

"Told ya." Smug bastard.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I serve the last scoop of ice cream into my bowl and plop down on the sofa.

Edward follows me and sits next to me, placing my feet in his lap. He looks a little down. When he looks at me with those bright green, sad eyes, I want to crawl over and make it all go away.

"Are you not happy about this?" He's serious all of a sudden.

"What? No.  _No_ , baby. I'm thrilled. I'm just pissed I was wrong and you won."

"Oh, please, this isn't a competition, Bella."

I give him the screwed up face of "really? Are you serious?" an he laughs.

"Ok, so I like to be right..." he concedes. I pout.

He inches forward, taking my ice cream and setting it on the coffee table before taking my face in his hands and kissing me on my forehead, nose, eyes, and finally lips.

"Baby, We're gonna have a baby. You're gonna have  _my_ baby." He whispers each time he kisses me. I'm done. No way I can stay mad at him.

I smile. Brighter than I have in the last few days. I kiss him back.

"We're gonna have a baby."

And all is right in the world.

THE END.

 


	21. Her: A Teacher of the Year Outtake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder what Edward was doing at that bar to begin with? EPOV of Teacher of the Year's Chapter One. You DO NOT need to read TotY in order to enjoy this outtake.

**This was originally a part of the Texas Wildfires compilation a while back. Magnolia822 beta'd for me, as always :)**

**SM Owns.**

**Summary: Ever wonder what Edward was doing at that bar to begin with? EPOV of Teacher of the Year's Chapter One. You DO NOT need to read TotY in order to enjoy this outtake.**

* * *

.

.

.

"Okay, Bree, give Daddy a smooch. I'll pick you up tomorrow for lunch, alright?"

My daughter gives me a kiss and a hug as I kiss her temple.

"Bye, Daddy!" And just like that, she disappears into my parents' house. My mom chuckles watching her go inside.

"Thanks again for this, Mom."

"Oh, please, dear. Like I wouldn't make any excuse to spend time with my granddaughter. This is good for you, you know?" She pats my cheek with her palm.

"Yeah, I'm trying to convince myself of that. It was just the two of us for so long, so being able to take off and have a night to myself is definitely something to get used to."

"You'll be fine, son. Just go. Have a good time. You never know... maybe you'll meet new friends," she says, her eyes smiling.

"Thanks, again. Say  _hi_  to Dad for me."

"Will do, sweetie."

I sit in my car and exhale, letting out my breath slowly. I'm actually doing this. I'm actually going to meet friends, have a beer or two, and just hang out. This, to most people my age, would just be another evening out. But for me, it's a huge step.

Even though Forks is small, what it lacks in size, it overflows with a sense of community. Exactly what I want for Bree. I'm also geographically closer to my retired parents, which is a huge plus for several obvious reasons.

I'm nervous, but anxious to move on with my life. Maybe tonight will change something for me.

...

I send a quick text message to Peter to let him know I'm here. I get no immediate response so I decide to just get out of the car and go into the bar alone.

This is the first time I've done this in years. Living with my daughter hasn't made it easy to meet girls... _women_. I'm a little nervous as I enter the darkened space and immediately eye the bar.

I need a drink.

Grabbing a stool, I gesture to the bartender and in a few moments, I'm enjoying a cold beer.

I take my phone out, checking to see if Peter's texted me back and I got nothing.

I don't know much about him. We met at the new teacher orientation last week, along with his friend Alec. They both teach at Forks High, having grown up in Port Angeles. We hit it off fairly well, and I figured I could use a few friendly faces to help me settle into my surroundings.

They'd invited me out tonight, telling me they were bringing their girlfriends and a co-worker, Victoria.

She apparently is rather attractive . . . and single.

I went along with it then, but now, sitting here in a dark club, I'm not quite sure this is the best place to get to know someone.

But I'm here. And I'm going to try. I'm not looking to get married, after all.

"Just try and have a good time, you idiot," I mumble to myself.

About twenty minutes later, Peter and his girlfriend saunter in.

"Ed! My man! You're here! Hope you haven't been waiting too long, we got a little...um... sidetracked," he says, ducking his head bashfully, causing his girl do the same and giggle.

Great. Now I'm really second-guessing my decision to come out tonight.

"Nope, not at all. Was just getting ready to order another drink. Hi, I'm Edward," I reach over to shake her hand.

"Oh shit, I'm an idiot. This is my girlfriend, Charlotte. Char, this is Edward Cullen, new teacher at Forks Elementary." Peter rushes his introduction while gesturing to the bartender for our drink order.

"Nice to meet you." Squeaky voice. She's somewhat cute in a mousy kind of way. Not my type at all.

"So, elementary? Really? What grade?"

"Kindergarten."

I'm always amused by the looks I get with that tidbit.

"Seriously? How did  _that_  happen?"

"I've always wanted to teach. I taught first grade back in Seattle for a while. When I moved here, kindergarten was the only position open, so I took it."

She looks amazed. Peter chimes in.

"Dude, I bet the chicks were all over you, am I right?" He bumps his shoulder against mine.

I chuckle and immediately feel shy. "I guess."

"You guess? Well, I wasn't even there and I can tell you probably had all the divorced and single moms lined up wanting to be chaperones and room parents and shit," he says as Charlotte laughs.

I shrug and try to change the subject, getting Peter's attention. "So, where's Alec and his girl and that Victoria chick?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Alec said he couldn't make it. Apparently, he forgot his girlfriend's parents had invited them over for dinner. He's pretty whipped," he jokes as Charlotte lightly smacks him on the chest.

"Oh, well, that's fine I guess," I answer.

"And, Victoria unfortunately had some other thing tonight. She wanted to come too. She was a little bummed when I told her about you and how she wouldn't be able to meet you tonight, but whatever. I'm sure there will be other opportunities if we all keep hangin' out." he says, winking.

I nod, taking a drink from my second beer.

This might be a long night.

...

About an hour and another beer later, Peter and Charlotte have disappeared, and I really don't want to think about where they are or what they might be doing. If their PDA behavior from their time on the dance floor is any indication...

Nope. Don't wanna go there.

I'm just about to close out my tab and take a cab home before movement next to me catches my eye.

I smell something utterly delicious. It's not food, but whatever it is, it's caught my attention.

She's cute. No... she's ridiculously beautiful. Too beautiful for this small town.

Then, she shouts to the bartender for a shot. She looks really happy, or really tipsy, I can't decide. She might be a little of both.

I can't look away.

She's wearing this little black thing with the little straps on the shoulder and a short-  _very_  short- skirt. Leaning over the bar, her milky-white legs seem to stretch for miles, propped up on equally sexy black heels.

And I'm being a total shit ogling her and her perfect little ass.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

When she glances my way with her expressive eyes, she pulls me in and I can't resist.

"Hi."

_Brilliant, Edward. Nice one._

"Hi there." Her voice is sexy and sultry, even over this ridiculous music they're playing.

"I'm Edward."

"Bella," she glances at me again with a look I can't describe. Is she nervous? Afraid I'm some barfly creep?

Probably.

I watch her long, elegant neck stretch as she throws back a shot, and I can feel the tightness in my jeans as her long, brown hair sweeps against her back.

I'm trying to control my urge to touch her hair when she turns to me, her eyes bright and her fantastic cleavage saying hello.

"Wanna dance?"

Holy shit.

"Sure." Because, yeah, I really fucking do.

The next few minutes are intense.

Being given permission to put my hands on a beautiful woman under the guise of dancing is like shoving a kid into a candy store and telling him to have at it.

She feels amazing, every inch of curve and warm skin I'm able to touch is wicked.

She's bewitching.

Does she even realize it? She's probably used to this whole going out thing.

Oh, yeah. The way this girl is moving, she knows exactly what she's doing. Especially when she feels what she's doing to me and presses herself against me.

_Shit._

My hands tighten around her hips instinctively and I lean into her so I can inhale her warm scent. When her hands reach behind her to grab the hair at the back of my neck, I'm lost, unable to keep back a deep groan.

All the sensations take over until it's just us. Fuck, I don't even hear the music anymore.

I'm thankful when I can finally hear the music changing, and I take the opportunity to get a hold of myself and usher her off the dance floor to sit.

I don't even know how to talk to this girl- small talk not doing the moment any justice- and I end up staring at her like a moron.

Finally, I decide to bite the bullet and lean into her, whispering how beautiful I think she is, and I give myself a mental high-five when I see her shiver.

That just sends me over the edge and I decide to go for broke. I let my mouth and tongue do their thing so I can taste her, feel her. Before I know what's going on, my hands are pulling her towards me. I want her on top of me, but I think that might not be the best thing here in public. And plus, you never know who you might bump into, this being a small town and all.

But I do make out with her. Like I'm back in high school.

She's hot. She tastes incredible, the hint of spicy alcohol totally enhancing the entire experience.

But just like that, it's over.

I hear someone, her friend I gather, get her attention and pull her away.

No, no, no, no, no. Don't take her away.  _Stay with me._

She grabs my shirt, wanting her lips on mine again. Yes.

But I know it's not a good idea. So I smile at her friend, lips still attached to Bella's.

We pull apart and Bella pouts like a little girl who's had her favorite toy taken away; the way her swollen lips pucker makes me chuckle... and also makes me want to rip her clothes off.

I tell her goodbye, she's pouting again. It's adorable and sexy all at the same time.

She's dragged away before I even have the forethought to ask for her number.

Damn it.

A few minutes later, Peter texts me that he and Charlotte are going home, so I close my tab, adjust my crotch, and talk it down before going out and meeting them.

Peter's pretty sober so he drives me home, promising to pick up my car tomorrow with me.

"So, did you have a good time? Sorry we kinda got lost... you know how it is," Peter says as his eyes meet mine through the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, actually, I did." Just thinking of Bella puts a smile on my face and makes my dick twitch.

"Dude! You're the man! I knew it. I knew the chicks would be all over you. Was she hot?"

"Yeah, man. She was pretty outstanding."

"So? Did you get her number?" Charlotte mumbles from the front seat.

"Uh, no. I failed. She was dragged away by her friend before I had a chance to ask her."

"Oh! Bummer. But you know, Edward, this town's pretty small. If she's from around here, you're bound to bump into her at some point."

I nod silently, looking at the blur of trees whizz by as we drive into the night towards my home.

Maybe I will bump into her. Will she remember me? Will she want to ignore me? Will she want to go out with a single dad who teaches a bunch of five-year-olds?

I really fucking hope so.

...

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are love ;)**

**I'm DH__78 on Twitter and Diamond Hart on FB ;) My FB group if DH78's Fic Corner... join for teasers, manips, and general awesomeness.**


End file.
